In The Shadow of The Flame - 3rd in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: After finding an obsolete book, Matt and Calleigh are pursued by a family of gunslingers, out to gain fame and fortune by killing the famous Marshal and his daughter. Thanks to everyone for your tips and encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 1**

Cooper Reign Dillon walked down Front Street between two giants. On the left, his father Marshal Matt Dillon and on the right his special friend, Deputy Thad Greenwood. Their enormous hands tightened their grip on his smaller ones, lifting him off the ground and swinging him forward every few feet. The sound of his laughter filled the otherwise quiet road. He wore a grin that was almost too big for his small freckled face. Cooper for all intents and purposes was a carbon copy of his dad. Already a head taller than the other kids his age, sporting the same curly brown hair and ocean blue eyes. The one thing he got from his mother was that rainbow pattern of freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks. Also, like his dad, words didn't come easy for him except with those he felt truly comfortable. But today, he couldn't hold his excitement in. This was going to be the most awesome week of his short life.

In six days, he was going to be five years old. In honor of that special occasion, he was made temporary assistant deputy for two whole days. Matt had a special badge made for him and he was going to get to "work" at the jail. As if that wasn't enough excitement, the country fair was scheduled this week and he was hoping his sheep Cotton Ball would win first prize. His Uncle Festus and Newly had given him a _**lot**_ of supervision with the fluffy animal but he did all the feeding, care and training himself.

Their destination at this time was dinner. The threesome headed for the Prairie Rose. Just as she promised, Bethany Madson had gotten the new restaurant up and running in record time. In only six months she had overseen the remodeling, hired a complete staff and utilized what advertising that was available in Dodge City. The Ragtag Ltd group were pleased and so were the people in town. It had been packed every night since the grand opening.

"Well, I don't know about you Marshall but I think our little deputy here has been doing a fine job. He stacked up all those wanted posters and emptied all the trash, why I just don't think it's ever looked so orderly." Thad cast a sly grin to his little protégé , "I think we should buy his dinner?"

Matt offered an undecided grimace and a sly glance to his small companion, "I don't know, I hear he's got a pretty big appetite."

Cooper raised his head up, peering up at the biggest man in the trio with wide eyed innocence "I don't eat any more than you do, Daddy."

"If that's the case" Thad began to laugh, we can't afford to feed you both." They reached the boardwalk and the two men pulled him up by the arms but before they had safely stood him on the boardwalk, Matt heard his name being called from across the street.

"Marshall Dillon!" the owner of that voice, that appeared to be more boy than man, paused, waiting for Matt to turn around. "I'm calling you out, marshal.!"

Matts line of sight bounced from the gunman, to his son to Thad. He felt Coopers hand being jerked from his as Thad pulled the boy up into his arms. "No matter what happens" Matt whispered "don't let him see this."

He left his son in the trusted hands of his deputy and turned back to the challenger. The situation called for his full attention but he heard Cooper call for him as Thad whisked him into the closest store. Matt concentrated on the boy in the street. He looked to be no more than sixteen if that. Despite the cool breeze of the day, Matt could see the sweat roll from the boys face, knowing it came from his own fears. He watched his hand shake uneasily above his gun. For the third time since calling him out, the marshal saw his tongue whip across his dried out lips. Again, a nervous reaction.

"Son, what's this all about?" Matt tried to maintain a relaxed even tone to calm the boy.

He could see the boy swallow hard, "I..I said I'm calling you out." Again, he braced his legs, willing his body to stop shaking.

"Let's just slow down and talk about this." Matt saw Festus easing up behind the boy and prayed he would reach him before the fatal mistake was made. "Do I know you?"

"Nobody does." the boy shouted, almost angry, "But they will after I kill you." he shrugged his shoulders back, "I don't wanna talk anymore. Just draw." Festus was close enough to spit but afraid to grab for the gun so he chose the next best option. Drawing his own revolver, he hit the boy in the back of the head dropping him to the ground.

Matt blew out a long, deep breath and felt the surge of relief course though his body. He walked across the street, took a stand next to Festus and together they peered down at the unconscious young man. "Do ya know this here youngin, Matthew?"

Matt shrugged helplessly and shook his head. He was about to say no when he spotted something folded up in his pocket. "What's this?" he reached down and when he stood back up he was holding a battered copy of a dime novel. He unfolded the cheap paperback, a chill run down his spine when he saw the colorful drawings on the cover and the names. Even Festus knew what was in the book without knowing how to read.

"Is that what I'm a thinking it is?" he leaned closer taking another look. The cartoon like sketches were instantly identifiable. The giant sized man with the oversized marshals badge and the tiny female with bright red spiral curls. Both in a shooting stance with guns blazing. Under the picture the caption read 'Dodges Deadly Desperados'. "Yep, that shur nuf is you and Miz Calleigh. What's it sayen Matthew?" 

With a disgusted breath he read the title, "Dodges Deadly Desperados. Vengeance Rode the Prairie. Makes us look like murderous gunslingers hiding behind my badge." he thumbed through the book spotting drawings of Calleigh that were unflattering to say the least. Most of them hinted that she was raised in a bordello." he rolled up the book and smacked it against the palm of his other hand. "Nothing Kitty is going to want to see her oldest in, I can tell you that."

"How'd this here guy knowd bout Miss Calleigh anyways? That there Bunt fella?"

"Buntline" Matt corrected "Hanlan Carter was trying to make a few dollars and told him about her. Buntline began to check around and talked to several people that had seen her shoot. Remember those two guys she shot when she ran away years ago?" Festus bobbed his head with the memory "Some saddle tramp was at Moss Grimmicks when they took the bodies to Percy. He had seen her perform and put it together and ..."Matt run his hand through his hair in frustration. "That type will sell their soul for a dollar so they don't give a second thought to selling out a little girl. Anyway, the more Buntline dug into it, he soon discovered the connection between her and me and I guess that sold a lot of books."

"I thought ya put the kyboshes on them there books when that writer fella comed to Dodge."

"We did. Well, Kitty did. All I did was make him mad. My idea was to threaten to beat him to death but she managed to sweet talk him with pleas from a desperate mother trying to protect her little girl. I don't know which approach worked but we finally got him to stop writing about us. By then though several of the stories were already published. I can't believe they're surfacing after all these years. A year before I give up the job and now she's settled as doctor." he looked around the street, irritated by the visit from the past. "I should have shot that guy back then."

Festus sympathized with Matts dilemma but his attention at the moment was dominated by the body still lying in the street. "What cha wanna do with this lil fella?"

"I don't know, he's probably just going to try again." his voice took on a weariness he hadn't felt in a long time. "Take him to jail, maybe we can talk some sense into him when he wakes up." He stood back while Festus motioned to a couple of guys standing on the boardwalk to pick the boy up. When he looked up, he saw Thad coming out of Jonas Mercantile with a firm had on Coopers shoulder. Matt gave him a nod and he let the boy go. What ever was going to happen, Matt was not going to let it rob him of the day with his son. The days of the badge being number one was over.

As soon as Cooper felt Thad remove his hand, he ran to his daddy. "What happened? Who was that man, daddy?"

Matt reached down and picked up his junior deputy. "Nobody important. Just a mixed up kid." he swung the boy up on his shoulders "If I'm not mistaken, we were on our way to dinner." he cast a glance over his shoulder to Thad. "I imagine Bethany is holding a table for us?"

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkkmkmkm**

Matt was right in his speculation that Bethany would be waiting for them. Thad had already mentioned to her that the Jr .Deputy would be with them today so she had prepared a little extra table in his honor. Wearing her brightest smile, she greeted them at the door. "I see we have a special guest today." she leaned down to address the youngest lawman "and how is the job going?"

A few of the other patrons had heard her greeting and peered around to see the special guests. Cooper leaned back against his daddy's long legs, embarrassed to be the subject of attention. Luckily, he was very familiar with Bethany so it eased his discomfort somewhat. "It's fine, ma'am. My daddy almost shot someone."

"It really wasn't anything." Matt countered hurriedly "He just gets excited."

Bethanys face reflected her sudden surprise from the little boys declaration. "Oh, uh" She maintained her professional smile as she stood back up. "Well, let me show you to a table." She took them to a front table where the boy could watch all the activity on Front Street. Matt and Cooper passed in front of her but Thad stood back and pulled Bethany towards him.

"Don't look so scared" he whispered "I'll explain later."

She was beginning to feel at home in Dodge and as of yet had not seen any of the wild west carnage she had heard about. There had been some cattle rustling and few episodes out of town but nothing close. No one shot in the middle of Front Street. And not involving Thad. There was no denying that it was only a matter of time before she became Mrs. Greenwood and she knew exactly what he did for a living. Could she deal with this for twenty years? She shook off the fear that was creeping up her spine. I need to talk to Miss Kitty she told her self before returning to her job.

"Are you going to eat with us?" Cooper liked Bethany because she talked to him like a person, not like a baby. She was like Calleigh - only not as brave. As much as he liked her, he didn't think she was as pretty as Calleigh or his momma. But she was pretty. "My daddy is buying for all of us."

Before Bethany could accept or decline, another female voice barged into the conversation. "Well, if he's buying, count me in for a free meal.!" Calleigh waited for Thad to pull out the chair next to her little brother. As she settled in, she leaned over and kissed the boy on the temple. "So...Jr. Deputy, huh. Wow. And what have you been doing so far today?"

"I stacked up all the posters and sweeped the floor. It was real clean when I got done." he turned to his companions for confirmation. Both men completely serious with nods and yes's. "Are you going to eat with us Miss Bethany?"

"I would love to Cooper but I have some work to finish. I will definitely be back before you leave." she smiled to all in general and cast a special look to Thad before leaving the table

Matt flashed a grateful smile to Bethany before turning his attention to Calleigh, She was busy admiring Coopers badge. "How did you know we were here?" he loved watching the interaction between his children.

"I saw you heading this way before the ..." there was a faint pause and her eyes dropped to the boy "problem in the street." Matt shared a look with Thad and they both confronted Calleigh. "Serious?"

Matt shook his head and shrugged indicating he wasn't sure. "I'm going to deal with it later." his gaze returned to Cooper who fortunately was engrossed by something going on in the street. Several men with ladders and tools were readying to hang the banners for the fair. "Have you been down to the fairgrounds yet?"

"Momma walked down there with me yesterday but there was nuthin yet."

"no-THING." Calleigh pronounced crisply "Don't let momma hear you saying nuthin." she reached for a water glass and mumbled under her breath, "He's spending too much time with Festus"

As usual, Calleigh picked up and controlled the conversation, all the while knowing that, that boy on Front Street was bothering Matt and Thad more than either of them wanted to admit. She was curious of the details but this was Coopers day and she would respect that. Had she known about the dime novel resurging it might have answered some of her questions.

"So where are you lawmen off to now?" Calleigh had passed on a full meal and settled on a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. "Are you going to make this boy work all day?"

"I think we should go down to the fair grounds to make sure everything is being done up to code. I hear tell, they have one of those steam powered carrousels. I saw parts of it being brought in on wagons " Thad turned to Cooper "You want to come with me while your dad finishes some paperwork at the office?"

Coopers big blue eyes stretched to their limits "Can we really? Can we see the car- carus.."

"Carrousel" Matt corrected "Just call it a merry-go-round. And yes, I think you should go to check it out. After all, we are the law here and things have to meet certain requirements to be legal" his face maintained a seriousness as though it was their duty to go. Cooper slipped out of his chair eager to make the inspection.

Bethany reached the table just as Thad and Cooper were preparing to leave. She leaned down and handed the boy a small paper bag. "I put a piece of cake in here for you to eat on your break this afternoon. I know how hungry you lawmen get?"

Cooper took the bag and on impulse, reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Miss Bethany" As she raised up, she looked into Thad's eyes. Coming to Dodge had to be one of the best decisions she had ever made.

Calleigh threw a minor fit before they left, accusing Cooper of giving his lasts kiss to Bethany but he managed to find one more for her and his dad before scampering off with Thad. She waited for a refill on her coffee before turning to Matt.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" she blew softly pushing the steam across the black liquid.

"Do you remember these?" Matt pulled the tattered book from his pocket and handed it to her. "I don't know where it came from but the boy had it in his pocket."

Calleigh thumbed through the ragged pages. "Hmm, don't I look like the little town tramp." she grinned wickedly, "wow, I shot three guys on this page." she glanced up at Matt and saw that he didn't share her amusement. "What? It's a stupid book." she looked back at the paper in her hand and the smile faded "Do you think that boy believed this?"

"Things are getting more civilized out here but a few years ago, hardly a month went by when some kid wasn't trying to make a name for himself by shooting someone in one of those books. Some famous slinger or a lawman." he reached over and took a drink of her already cooled coffee. "Somebody like you would be a prize."

Calleigh raised her brows and offered a condescending smirk, "Well of course I am a prize but what makes you think this is the problem. These came out a long time ago how do you know it had anything to do with that boy."

"Because he said everybody would know his name after he shot me." he finished off her coffee, waited until the waitress refilled both cups and then handed one back to his daughter. "You're probably right, it's just one paperback that found it's way to a lost kid. Want to go with me to talk to him?"

He eased her chair back and waited for her to stand. "You know, Kitty is _NOT_ going to be happy about this. Those pictures are not exactly the way she wants her daughter depicted."

"Ok, you didn't scare me with thoughts of gunslinger wannabe but a pissed off Kitty, that scares me."


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Regis Lurey**

Lurey Regis was a proud man, the problem being he had nothing to be proud of. He stood about 5'7, weighing 155 pounds and a face that was unremarkable. He was one hundred percent ordinary. He tried to look mean, tried to stare people down with a malicious gaze. Unfortunately with his sallow complexion and washed out gray eyes there was nothing malevolent about him. More than anything he wanted to be feared and respected by others.

The person that had feared him most was his wife, Gayla. She feared the numerous beatings he gave her every time he suffered a personal disappointment, which were many and often. Even that fear came to an end one day when his last beating finally released her from her torturous life. If he had any grief it was so deeply hidden beneath his anger it was never seen. Before dying Gayla had given him three sons.

Gil, the oldest at twenty, had inherited his dads physique and coloring. Also his worthlessness. He wasn't as mean as his dad but only because he wasn't as old. Gil was trying his best to live up to Lureys standards and out of the three boys, he was definitely the worst.

Harp two years younger, was bigger than either Gil or his dad but his coloring was the same. Closer to six feet and almost two hundred pounds, he had more brawn but very little brain. Harp was easily led and considering his worthless mentors he had been led all of his life to be cruel. Unlike the others, he wasn't just mean, he derived a sick pleasure from torturing things.

The youngest of the three, Cutty took after his mother physically. He was only five feet tall, but at 16 it stood to reason he wasn't done growing. Like his mother he had brilliant green eyes and blonde hair. And, at one time, it was possible that he could have turned out to be a decent human being. Gayla had tried to shield him from the others but either she was too weak or they were too strong. Sadly, it was probably a combination of both. Cutty didn't enjoy the cruelty like the others but he was too afraid to fight against it or even to try and escape it. When his mother died, he knew his chances died with her.

It was Harp that happened across the dime novel. He saw another boy, definitely smaller maybe younger than him going through some trash that one of the bars had tossed out while cleaning out their storage room. He seen the boy had pulled a couple of books from the debris and decided he should take them. The fact that he couldn't read wasn't a deterrent to stealing it from the kid. The boy was small but wiry and managed to get free from the bully with one of the books. Although, he couldn't read, Harp sure did like the

pictures of the red headed woman. He wandered home and sat down on the front step to look at the pictures. He should have taken them to his secret place down by the creek because when his pa caught him with the paperback, he commenced to beating him. First for reading a cartoon book like a baby and then for the fact that he couldn't read in the first place. After the beating, Harp had crawled into the corner to lick his wounds.

Lurey wandered over to the only piece of furniture in the room He plopped down and began to fan himself with the book. At one time, the chair he was sitting in had been pretty fancy. It was Victorian style, covered in red velvet with polished cherry wood trim. It had little roses carved across the top and along the legs. At least that's what it looked like when Gayla bought it right after they were married. It was the only thing she had hung on to all those years. Now, the red had faded until there was not even a shadow of the color left. The seat and padding on the arms were worn and the cotton was poking through every hole offered up by time to the thin material. The wood carved roses were worn flat and unidentifiable. Like everything Lurey touched, it had lost its beauty.

As he stretched back his eyes fell on the cover of the book and he saw the name Matt Dillon. His interest was peaked and he pulled himself upright in the chair. This wasn't a cartoon book, it was one of those western novels. He had heard of this Matt Dillon, some famous marshal right here in Kansas. He began to read through the tattered pages. It appeared as though this Dillon had a daughter that was mighty fast with a gun. He read through the book and then leaned back in the chair. People feared and respected this marshal. Even the daughter was feared for her speed with the gun, despite the fact she was a girl. He drummed his fingers on the worn out fabric of the arm on the chair. "I wouldn't mind killing a girl if it made me famous."

Lureys thoughts began to twist and turn into what could be a brilliant plan. If he killed both of them, he would _**really**_ be famous. The problem was, he wasn't that good. Oh, he was fast enough for this little podunk town of drunks and idiots. For the most part he drew on them before they even realized they were in a fight. Lurey didn't believe in a lot of advanced warning and he wasn't against shooting someone in the back if he didn't think he would get caught. He didn't mind being a coward he just didn't want to _**look**_ like one.

"Harp!" the oversized man-child was still huddled in the corner, "Come here boy." Lureys tone softened a bit to get him to come closer. "Want me to read this to you?" Harp wasn't bright enough to hold a grudge. He was just happy that his pa wasn't going to beat on him some more. "See this guy right here. His name is Matt Dillon he's a real fast gunman. And this woman, that's his daughter and she's lightning fast too." he held his hand under Harps chin and made him look in his eyes to make sure he was listening. "If we killed these two, then we would be the fastest guns alive and we would be famous. What do you think about that, huh?"

"How are we gonna shoot em, pa? Are we really fast?"

No but you're really stupid and I can use you for this, Lurey thought to himself "Of course we are. Do you think I would have thought this up if we couldn't beat em? Now you go round up your brothers so we can talk about this." This just might work, he thought. He had three sons to offer up if it meant getting a reputation as the fastest gunslinger. It only made sense to Lurey that if you had a bad enough reputation, nobody would have the guts to challenge you. All he had to do was get on top, then he could coast on his ranking as number one.


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Intro: The law comes hard to the frontier. Some of these Boot Hill men are the victims of aimless slaughter. The rest...I killed myself.**

 **I'm Matt Dillon, U.S. Marshall**

Calleigh followed Matt through the office into the cells. The young man jumped up from the cot and sprang toward the bars. "You got no right to keep me in here." he yelled "and you didn't have the right to hit me from behind." his hands gripped the bars and his anger was coloring his face a vivid shade of red. "Are you afraid of me, is that the problem?"

"Could you calm down, son. I just want to talk to you."

"No, and I'm not your son." his anger had blinded him to the fact that Calleigh was even in the room. He stood back with his hands on his hips in defiance. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he did notice her. At first it was just a casual glance but then his eyes opened wide with recognition. "You! You're the one in the book! You're the daughter!" excitement replaced the anger "She's your daughter. You're the deadly desperados. I got you both!" The irony of his comment was never to occur to him. _**He**_ had no one, _**they**_ had him safely locked behind bars.

"Do you want to tell me why you want to kill my dad and me?"

"To be famous of course." he rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the question "When can I get out of here."

"Is this all because of that book?" Calleigh was still unable to process this crazy behavior because of a cheap dime novel.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything else going for me and then I came across that book. It sounds like the perfect job for me. I been practicing for months and I'm ready."

"Practicing for months" she mumbled more to herself before asking her next question, "Can you at least tell us who you are so we will know who killed us? And how old you are?"

The boy seemed more talkative to her than to Matt. He felt as though she had come to terms with what he was going to do to them. "Name is Case Nubbins. I'll be eighteen come September."

Calleigh looked over at Matt, both of them doubting he would ever see September. "What if we kill you? Did you stop to consider that?"

Case released a weary moan as though he was just tired of dealing with these two. "You wouldn't be killing much. I might as well be dead anyways so I figure this is my only shot at living?"

Matt pushed his hat back on his head in an act of resignation. "Do you have any family we can contact?"

"Nope. Grew up in an orphanage. Got nobody. Now, will you let me out of here and give me my gun back?"

Calleigh motioned for Matt to follow her back into the office. She closed the door leading to the cells. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't hold him. He hasn't done anything." Matt stood at the window staring out onto Front Street. He could already picture in his mind, the young man laying dead in the street.

"No" she shook her head indicating a misunderstanding "He's going to die. The question is, which one of us has to do it?"

Matt turned away from the window, realizing what she was asking. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is a part of my job, Sweet Pea."

"Maybe so, but he doesn't care about that. Fame is the only thing he's interested in. He'll take either one of us." there was a faint pause before she added softly " I know how this affects you."

"You're a doctor. You're trained to save lives. Are you trying to say it won't affect you?" 

She lowered her head and stared down at the floor. "Of course it will but I'm so tired of seeing you hurt after all these years. This one...this one is.." she searched for words but none came to accurately describe this situation "And as a doctor, I know that not all lives can be saved."

Matt reached out and took his daughter in his arms. "This is a heartbreaker all right but I don't want Case Nubbins to be on your conscience. I wish I'd never brought you back with me. Why don't you go collect Cooper and take him home for me."

Calleigh kissed him on the cheek and against her better judgment, hurried out the door. She felt guilty for making fun of that novel earlier. It never occurred to her how much damage a silly little book could cause.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Calleigh listened to Cooper all the way home without really hearing a word. Her mind was still back at the jail. She was wondering if Case was still alive. Was there any chance at all that Matt was able to talk some sense into him. She pulled the buggy up to the front walk and before she could stop him, Cooper had jumped out of the buggy and was running in to the house. Kitty heard him yelling and met him at the front door. She started to pick him up but he all but jumped into her arms. His words were pouring out stumbling all over themselves.

"Slow down" she laughed softly and pressed his head to her lips for a kiss "I can't understand anything you're saying."

He took a deep breath and started again. Running through the day, his work at the jail, his dinner at the Prairie Rose, the piece of cake Bethany gave him. "Thad took me to watch the people build the caro...car..merry-go -round. It had tigers and lions and horses and everything on it. It's going to be so much fun momma." he was so excited he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her again. "Can you ride it too?"

"Well, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see if I'm too big" as much as she was enjoying the attention and hugs she was getting, she couldn't help but notice the counterfeit smile plastered on Calleighs face. "Poppy is out back with Hadley, I bet he wants to hear all about your day." suddenly Cooper began to squirm out of her arms. His feet had barely hit the floor when he took off running. "No running in the house," she called after him, knowing he was too excited to hear. She walked over to the door to her other child. "What's wrong?"

To her shock and surprise, Calleigh fell into her arms no longer able to keep the tears at bay. Kitty didn't try to ask any questions, Calleigh was too much like Matt. Years of experience with the girls dad had taught her they would talk when they were ready. So, she just held her and waited. At last, the tears did subside.

Calleigh took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She began to tell Kitty about Case Nubbins and the Dodge Deadly Desperados. "Kitty, he just wouldn't listen. I know as soon as Matt gave him back his gun, he was going to call him out. I offered to do it for him."

"Oh, sweetheart, no." Kitty pulled the girl to her just thinking about the emotional scars that would have left. She knew how Matt was going to be hurting but not Calleigh. Not her baby. "Your dad will deal with this. I was hoping this last year would be an easy one for him. I guess not."

Calleigh pulled back and looked into Kittys tear filled eyes, "Does he still ride?"

"He hasn't needed to do that for a long time." Kitty stared wistfully into the past.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Thad paced in front of the Prairie Rose waiting for Bethany to get off work. When he had seen her at dinner he said he would talk to her later about what happened on Front Street. That was before he saw the marshal forced to shoot down the young boy. Clear up to the end, he was begging him to back off. Matt even waited until the boy actually drew his gun from the scabbard before defending himself. There was just no way out for him. As much as he hated to tell Bethany, he felt like she needed to know everything before she agreed to live here as the wife of a U.S. Marshall.

He heard that sweet voice call his name and he turned around confronted by huge brown eyes. Her smile was so sweet he really didn't want to be the one to destroy it. Despite the fact they were standing on Front Street, she stretched up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. One thing she had already learned from Calleigh, don't worry about what someone else thinks. It's your life, live it.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" they had only been together for six months but she knew how to read him already. And luckily, he was pretty good at understanding her as well. They were a very good match. Both were quiet, just a little reserved and both grounded in what they wanted in life. Thad just hoped she would still want it when she saw the dark side of his job.

"Can we walk for a while before I take you home?" Both Kitty and Calleigh had offered their homes to the new resident but Bethany felt a room at Ma Smalleys would help her to develop a sense of independence. This was her first time away from home and she was ready to spread her wings.

He took her hand and they started down Front Street. "You know that _almost_ shooting that Cooper talked about today?' Bethany was slightly apprehensive when she nodded "It was a kid, 17. He read about Matt being a fast draw and wanted to make a name for himself by killing him. "

Bethanys step faltered for a moment. "He was willing to kill someone to make a name for himself? In cold blood"

Thad squeezed her hand and let go a deep breath, "It's better than it was a few years ago. It's tamed down a lot but, it still happens. Matt tried to talk him out of it. He begged him to reconsider, even let him draw his gun first but.."

Now she came to a complete stop. "You mean he - he killed the boy?"

This was the part that scared Thad but he answered honestly. "He didn't have a choice."

She looked up at him but there was no condemnation in her big brown eyes, quite the opposite they were filled with sorrow. "The marshal must be devastated. He is such a kind man."

Thad looked into the face that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She understood and she accepted. "I love you Bethany Madson." even though he wasn't quite as brave as her or Calleigh, he leaned down and kissed his future bride right in the middle of Front Street. "I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"It's a terrible thing to be sure and I hope you never have to make a choice like that." she slipped her arm around his waist and they continued to walk. "But if you do, we'll deal with it together." She wanted to move away from the sadness, so she steered the conversation in another direction. "Did Cooper have a good day at work?"

Surprisingly, Thad found himself smiling, "He did. We went to the fair grounds down on River Street and they were putting the carrousel up. The animals were still in crates but you could see what they were. He was so excited."

"He's such a sweet boy. So quiet, not like the girls at all." she had to laugh as she thought of the contrast.

Her laughter spurred Thad to join her. "No, Calleigh has always been a handful and it looks like Hadley is following her every step. I feel for Miss Kitty."

"I know the story behind Calleigh from my dad. Were you here when she came to Dodge?"

"Yeah, Newly was just starting his gun shop and Festus and I were deputies. I left town right before Matt and Kitty got married to take the sheriffs post in Addington."

"Was she dating Newly then?"

"Dating? No, she was only sixteen. But she was in love with him and he was in love with her. He just thought she was too young to get serious."

"Did you date her?" Bethany cast her eyes down in a shy manner.

"No. We have always been just friends. Calleigh has had only one love in her life and that's Newly O'Brian." he lifted her face up with the touch of his hand "How many loves have you had?"

"Just one" the words were faint and dissolved in a kiss. When they drew apart, she was breathless "You better get me home before we get arrested for indecent acts on a public street."

He placed his hand around her waist and headed toward Ma Smalleys. "It's O.K., I happen to be friends with the Marshall."

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmkmkmkmkm**

Dinner was on the table when Matt got home. He smiled for his children sake and went over to the sink to wash his hands. Calleigh and Kitty watched him move across the room, under heavy lids he looked up at them and shook his head. It was an indication that the dirty job was done. The boy was dead. He dried his hands on the kitchen towel and caught Kittys eye as he walked back to the table. He desperately wanted to hold her, to have her make this ugliness go away. Their visual connection was broken with Coopers excitement.

"Daddy, will you say grace so I can tell everyone about my day."

Matt tussled the boys curls as he took a seat next to him at the table. He glanced at Doc, fearing that he couldn't get through a prayer without breaking down. "Doc would you like to say grace tonight?" The older man clearly understood and stepped up to help.

"Daddy, Thad and I got to see them build the merry-go-round. I seed.."

"saw" Kitty offered as she scooped the vegetables onto his plate.

"I saw the animals in these big wooden boxes. You get to sit on em while it goes around."

"Do ya shoot at em too? We cud be havin tiger stew fur dinner."

Cooper started to giggle and covered his mouth the keep the carrots from falling out. He finally swallowed and shook his fork at the man sitting across from him. "Uncle Festus, you can't eat these animals. They're wood."

"Wood? Whal, how in tarnation do you ride a dad gum wooden horse?" He glanced at Matt with a wink, hoping to steer the conversation away from his sorrowful friend.

"They don't go anywhere. The merry-go -round goes in a circle and wooden animals ride on it."

"Whal I thunk you jist said you ride on them wooden animals. Now you'se a sayin they ride too?" Festus poked his fork into a hefty slice of ham and drug it to his plate. "I'm getting powerful confused here."

"Poppy can you splain it to him?" 

Doc looked at Festus and laughed, "Cooper, I've been trying to explain things to him for twenty years. Let's just pretend that he knows what's going on."

"Ya'll need to finish your dinner so's we can go take care of Cotton Ball." That was enough incentive to make the little boy eat his dinner.

"He's doing a really good job taking care of that lamb." Newly said as he stood up and pulled Hadley out of her high chair. He looked at the hurting faces still sitting around the table. Mustering up a smile and a light tone he offered a suggestion, "It sure would be nice to have some company tonight." he tickled Hadleys belly "How about you and Cooper coming home with Calleigh and me?"

"Can we momma?" No sooner had he asked the question than his little face took a serious turn, "But I have to work tomorrow."

"So do I" Newly replied "You can go in to town with me."

That was enough to satisfy the boy, "Can we go momma?" Hadley giggled with delight and started to wave good-bye to Kitty.

"Well, you could both at least give me a kiss." the little red head put her hands to her lips and threw it to her momma. Kitty got up from the table and took the girl from Newlys arms. "You behave." she nuzzled the little girls neck making her giggle again. Newly took her back and followed Cooper and Festus out to the barn.

Calleigh started to clear the table but her eyes constantly drifted back to Matt. "I can do this, if you two want to go upstairs."

Kitty looked at Matt and offered him a bittersweet smile. "Why don't you go on up. I'll be along as soon as the kids are gone." Matt stood up and tossed his napkin on his still full plate. He kissed his daughter on the way by and headed upstairs. 

"I can do this for you."

"It's all right. Thanks for taking the kids. I guess you don't need anything?"

Calleigh laughed softly, "They've got as many clothes and toys at my house as they do here. I think Newly plays with them when I'm not home."

Kitty carried a stack of bowls over to the sink but gave Calleigh a doubtful look as she passed by. "I would guess it's you playing with the toys. Cooper says you really like that train he got for Christmas last year."

"Well ya, but that's a really neat toy." she followed behind Kitty with the last of the dinner plates casting one last glance toward the bedroom upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 4**

Matt stood on the balcony looking at the same pond Kitty frequently gazed upon. The sun was just setting and it put off a gorgeous purple haze.

"Pretty isn't it?" Kitty stepped up behind him and slipped her hands around his waist. "Everyone's gone."

He raised his arm and pulled her around in front of him where he could look into her eyes. "I love you. You know that."

"I do."

"You and the kids.." He felt a powerful sadness in his heart. "He was just a boy. I ..I just couldn't get him to change his mind." He leaned down and buried his face in the small of her neck "He was just a boy" he murmured again. Kitty remained quiet as she held him. She knew he didn't need any fancy platitudes or sympathetic words. He just needed to feel the connection between them.

When he pulled back, he had a haunted look that she had not seen for a long, long time. "I need to ride."

Kitty nodded, "Bucks ready."

He placed his arm around her and quickly led her outside. Without a word, he lifted her up onto Buck, and pulled himself up behind her. Matt pulled her close, tucking her into the crook of his arm. "Hold on." with that he was off, down the long road and out into the prairie. Kitty wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest, she could hear his heart beating wildly. He held the reins in one hand and with the other he held her close, pressed tight against his body.

When the world started closing in on him, he would ride, full out, feeling the night air in his face and the freedom of the prairie. But then Kitty Russell came into his life he was torn when he needed to get away. Matt had trouble understanding the complexities of his dilemma but he found an answer. He needed to feel free but he also needed to feel her close. She was never afraid. Kitty always knew she was safe with him but the first time he took her with him, she was uncertain as to what was happening. They had ridden for miles, without a word, without a sound except for the wind rushing by. As the years went by, he found this release to be less and less necessary. It had been a long time since he had felt the need to outrun his demons. But the killing of Case Nubbins had revived the beast with a roaring vengeance.

Kitty knew when she looked in his eyes that he needed to revive the old habit and she had asked Calleigh to saddle Buck before going home. If it was like all the other times, and there was no reason for him to stray from his ritual, he would end up back at home. Just as she expected, when they arrived in town, he didn't stop until he reached their house.

Matt was done with his ride but he wasn't done with the demon that drove him. He reached up, pulled Kitty into his arms and climbed the steps into the house, finally stopping in the bedroom. Still having no need for words he let her down until she stood in front of him. There was a shaft of moonlight piercing the darkness and Kitty could see his eyes dark almost black with need. She remained motionless while he undressed her, layer by layer, until she stood before him naked. For a moment, he let his eyes travel over the body that he cherished and let his fingers lightly trail down the delicate curves. She was amazed at how quickly he was able to shed his clothing. Once again, he swept her up into his arms and laid her on the bed. Kitty knew what to expect, she had no fear from him. She stretched out beneath him, freely offering herself for his needs. Matt took her with nothing less than desperation. This was not the time for his playful lovemaking or even the sweet side of him. He needed to feel her body closing around him, consuming him, burying himself so deep inside of her that they literally became one. Each stroke powerful, determined in its purpose. Each one bringing them closer together, building up to voracious climax that would leave them breathless and him at peace. It was after that he would lay spent, with his head on her breasts. Kitty would tenderly stroke his hair and lay kisses in the mass of unruly curls.

"Better?" she whispered in a kiss

There was an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her and how she was the only person on earth that could get his world back on track but the words didn't come easy for him. "Kitty...I..."

"Shhhh." she run her hand down his back possessively. She knew. "Hush, it's all right now." she felt his arm tighten around her waist and felt his warm tears roll onto her stomach. "I'll always be here for you." the words came from her heart, her lips set them free.


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 5**

Morning in the O'Brian house began with a bustle of noise and laughter. Even though there were four bedrooms in Calleighs home, the kids always managed to end up in her bed, nestled between her and Newly.

Newly barely had a chance to kiss his wife when he was attacked by a little curly headed moppet. At Coopers command, the tiny redhead threw herself on top of Newly.

"Help, Calleigh, help me" Newly grabbed and tickled little bodies as he cried out for help. "They've got me down. Hurry"

His rescuer finally arrived and pulled the smallest body from the pile. "What's going on here?" She turned the girl around in her arms. "If I were to make you some pancakes, would you let Newly go?"

"Pancakes?" the offer was enough to distract Cooper from his current battle. "And maple syrup?"

"And orange juice. Squeezed it myself." the boy climbed off the bed but stopped when Calleigh placed a hand to his shoulder. She stood Hadley down beside him. "Take your sister with you and I'll be right down. " They started off when she called over her shoulder "Do _**NOT**_ touch that syrup until I get there."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on Hadley" Cooper tugged at the little girl to make her move faster.

Newly threw back the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I wish we had that much energy." he looked up in time to receive the kiss she planted on his lips. "You better get downstairs, you know they'll be in that syrup."

Calleigh was already heading out the door. "Not they. He'll heed my warning...Hadley, "she grimaced "not so much."

Newly smiled as he watched her disappear into the hall. He wandered into the water closet. He studied himself in the mirror and wondered again, how he was lucky enough to have landed a woman like Calleigh. He poured water into the wash basin and splashed the cold water onto his face to wipe away the last traces of sleep. He washed up and returned to the bedroom to pull out a clean shirt. Within a few minutes he was eyeing himself again, to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. As he neared the bottom of the stairs he could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen.

From just outside the kitchen door, Newly watched the morning activity. Calleigh, bounced from one child to the next, pouring syrup, cutting pancakes, wiping faces as she covered all the motherly bases. The whole time, telling stories and praising each child for their accomplishments. He did love those kids and he knew Calleigh would be satisfied if that's what life gave her but, he couldn't help but hold out that someday, they would have a little O'Brian to add to the mix of Dillons.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Matt woke up feeling as though he was hung over. His body ached and his head was throbbing. To top it off, when he reached for the soft body next to him, she was gone. Kitty wasn't there. He mumbled a curse under his breath and rolled over facing the empty spot. He was getting a pretty good pity party going when she appeared in the doorway.

She carried a tray complete with a fresh pot of coffee and a full plate of food. "Feeling abandoned?"

His expression was a mix of embarrassment and shame. "I thought you..."

"Left you here alone? You thought I wasn't going to spoil you by bringing you breakfast and fresh coffee?" she sat the tray down on the bedside table. "You thought I wasn't going to fluff up your pillow like this." she continued to straightened the covers to make room for the tray. Finally, satisfied with her prep work, she looked at him, loving him with her eyes. Leaning in slowly, her lips claimed his in a long, sweet kiss. "You thought I wasn't going to do that?" he stretched up readying himself for his breakfast. "Now why would you think those things."

He pulled her back, careful not to spill anything on the tray. "Because I'm a spoiled husband married to a perfect wife." he kissed her again before she slipped away.

"Oh, I knew that." she agreed with a flippant tone. He watched her flit about the room, picking up discarded clothing and straightening up as she went. She knew he hadn't eaten any supper last night and she also knew that it would end up giving him a terrible headache. In addition to that she knew that he wasn't used to riding that hard and his body would be complaining this morning. Was there anything about him she didn't know, he wondered.

He finished up the breakfast and poured a second cup of coffee. "Want to talk about it?" he poured another one for her.

"When you're ready." Kitty sat down on the side of the bed and took the coffee he offered

"Should I say thank you for last night?" he brought her hand to his lips for a kiss

"Do you think you need to?" Her tone displayed the same trust and gentleness reflected in her eyes.

"No" he took a deep breath, "I haven't felt that low for...for a long time." he pulled himself up and fiddled with the handle on his cup. "I just couldn't stop it from happening."

She avoided looking at him, "Thad said you waited until he drew his gun. That's an awful big risk even for you."

Matt was silent for a long time, finally he responded, his tone heartsick. "I thought of Cooper, my own son and couldn't let that boy take his father away."

Kitty continued to fold the blanket, anything to keep her hands busy. She suspected as much, that he would have been tempted to let the boy live at the risk of his own life. This terrified her yet at the same time, made her heart proud of this man. "What happens now?" Again, neither her words nor tone held any accusatory qualities.

"Sadly enough, life goes on. At least for us. I'm still the marshal at least for another year."

"Eight months." she corrected "and fourteen days" she put the blanket in the drawer and returned to the bed.

He set his cup on the table and took hers to set beside it. "But who's counting" he pulled her down onto the bed and rolled over smothering her with kisses. "You are the only breakfast I need."

She laughed a low sultry laugh that drove him wild. "You say that after eating a whole stack of pancakes and eggs."

"Well, I needed that to give me the strength to take care of you ." he slipped his arms under her pulling her into his embrace. His kiss went from playful to intense in a matter of seconds. "God, I love you." his fingers pulled at the tie on her robe only to find there was nothing underneath it. His words came out slow, breathless and ragged. "Is that an invitation?"

Her voice matched his in the same breathless tone. "If you need one, then yes it is"

This morning in the full light of day, Matt was a different lover. This was the one she was used to. Relaxed, eager to please and be pleased. He touched her not with desperation but with a gentleness and his only need was for pleasure. He touched her, kissed her and brought her to the edge of ecstasy with his lips and his fingers before joining their bodies. He slowed down, then started again, stretching every nerve in her body taunt as though one more touch would unleash everything sending her into that oblivious state of rapture. And then...he gave it that one more touch. She gasped, her lungs fought for a breath, her mind exploding in a multitude of colors and lights. Her body convulsed, bringing him right along with her. Together they fell back onto the bed exhausted.

Matt propped himself on his elbow and brushed the damp curls from her face. "How is it you always look so beautiful right after we make love. You actually glow."

She giggled like a school girl and surprisingly enough began to blush. "You're crazy."

Again, he brushed the skin on her cheeks with the pads of his fingers. "Crazy about you." His eyes were serious, not like last night but serious just the same. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to town to file papers on that piece of land past the meadow. We need the water rights that goes with it." He stared at her with complete admiration. "What?"

"You amaze me. Nobody as beautiful as you should be that smart. You don't get both. See, you caused someone to be shortchanged. Somewhere out there is an ugly stupid woman because you took her share as well as your own."

Kitty shook her head as though to make sense of his reasoning. "Now that was Festus Hagen logic if I've ever heard it."

Matt laughed and pulled her back again, "It didn't make much sense at the time he said it to me but now that I've had time to ponder it over, it does have a ring of truth to it."

"Your both crazy" she muttered before reminding him, "Don't you have a Jr. Deputy waiting for you?"

Matt looked as though she had kicked him in the stomach "Oh, my gosh" he literally leaped out of bed and began to scramble for his clothes. "I forgot all about him." Somehow, he managed to pull himself together and started down stairs. He disappeared out the door and then just as suddenly reappeared long enough to kiss her good-bye.

Kitty sat on the edge of the bed, still a little disoriented from the Matt Dillon whirlwind. "Yep, he's just plain crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 6**

Lurey Regis gathered his boys together. He had a plan. Not a particularly good plan but one that he figured could get him in to the number one spot. "We're moving to Dodge."

"Is this because of the book that Harp found?" Gil, like Cutty was able to read. He wasn't as dumb as Harp but he wasn't as smart as either his dad or his youngest brother. "Are we going after the Dillons?"

"That's exactly what we're doing." Lurey was a little surprised that Gil had figured it out "We are going to kill them and become the fastest gun in the territory. Then we'll be able to just take the things we need because everyone will be too scared to say no to us."

"How are we going to do that, pa?"

"First we'll find a place to live outside of town. Plenty of abandoned shanties for us to pick from. Gil, you and Harp and me, we'll stay out of sight. We might have to go in for supplies but I want us to stay invisible."

"We can be invisible?!" Harp repeated the words in an almost sacred hushed tone.

Lurey rolled his eyes and looked at the boy with contempt. He wanted to back hand

him across the room but that would have to come later. "No, Harp, we won't really be invisible. What I meant to say was , we will keep out of sight."

"What about Cutty, pa? Don't he have to stay with us?"

Cutty wondered the same thing that Gil just asked. He would have asked himself but for fear of being hit. "What do you want me to do pa?"

"You have a special job boy." Lurey wasn't a complete fool. He knew that Cutty was the closest thing to a normal son that he had. He was the only one that could fit in to a regular place with normal folk. He had all the attributes of his mother. All the things Lurey had tried to beat out of his wife. He had beat the boy for the same reason but now he was glad he hadn't accomplished the job. Now he needed those characteristic. "You are going to go in to Dodge and get a job."

"A job?" Cutty repeated, as he stared warily at his family. "Doing what?"

"What ever they need you to do. Dillon hires people on that ranch of his, go there and get something. She's a doctor, maybe she can use you to do errands. I don't know, I just know that you _**will**_ get a job with them." his face lost that brief human quality and his merciless sneer returned. "Or you'll answer to me. You ain't had a whippen in a while, do I need to give you one now."

Cutty knew better than to object or ask any more questions. "No sir, I'll get a job."

"OK. Now, once you get to workin in town, you keep an eye on them for us and learn a little bit about em so that we can plan a time to kill em. None of us are fast enough to draw out, we're gonna have to do it some other way. You just get close to em and I'll figure the rest out. Now you boys gather up what stuff you got cause we gotta get movin. We're only a couple of hours from Dodge so we should be settled by tonight.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Calleigh began to yell as soon as she hit the front door. "Hey, we're home. Call for momma" she instructed her little shadow. Soon both red heads could be heard in search of Kitty. She steered the smaller one back toward the kitchen. The room was empty but she soon spied the woman in the back yard heading toward the house. Hadley took off toward the back door, reaching her goal just as her momma came in.

"Well, who do we have here?" Kitty scooped her up ready for her morning hug. "Did you have fun with Calleigh?"

"We have fun. Outside?" little hands pointed to the backyard "We go swing?"

"Grab the pot and a couple of cups" Kitty nodded toward the stove

Calleigh did as instructed and took a seat at the picnic table while Kitty secured the baby in the swing that Festus made for her. She began the process of pushing and reached for the cup. "Thank you. Did they behave?"

"Don't they always." Calleigh grinned, both knowing she was stretching the truth just a little. She watched the baby for a minute and then approached the subject of the shooting. "How is he?"

"He's going to be all right." Kittys smile reflected her gratitude. "Thanks for saddling Buck." she gave the baby a push and set her cup on the table.

"Poppy said he used to wander through Boot Hill looking at the markers, knowing that he was the reason over half the people were buried there. He just feels so responsible for everyone and everything that happens." Calleigh squatted down in front of Hadley and made peek-a-boo faces as she swung up and back. "I thought he had given up the cemetery walks and those rides."

"It's been a long time for either. But I think this time" she hunched her shoulder "it was understandable."

Calleigh was hesitant to ask her next question, "Did you see the novel."

"You mean the piece of trash that made my daughter look like the town hooker and my husband a murdering beast with a gun. Yes, I saw it." Her tone was short, snippy and not to be challenged.

"Ok then." Calleighs eyes opened wide under arched brows, and she whistled softly under her breath." I'm doing country rounds today so I really should be going. Are you leaving the baby with Poppy?"

"No, I'm going in to town, I'll take her with me Maybe we'll have dinner with the Jr. Deputy. This is his last day. Then his birthday party is tomorrow and then two days after that the fair starts."

"It's not starting until Friday? I figured they would have it up by tomorrow. I sure hope he wins a ribbon for that lamb because he's put in a lot of time for such a little guy. I may have to shoot a judge if he don't win."

Kitty pulled the baby out of the swing, "Oh, that's a good thing to teach the kids. Can you carry that stuff back in the house for me."

Calleigh gathered the cups and pot, while grumbling to herself, " I didn't say kill him, just wound him a little."

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkkmkmkmkmkkk**

Gil walked around the broken down shanty. The windows were broke out and the inside was filthy but it was free and big enough for all four of them. "Want me to gather some wood for the stove so we can make some coffee."

"That's a good idea. I could go for cup of coffee right now. Harp, you clean out a place for us to sleep tonight. Cutty, you head on in to town and see if you can find Dillon or the girl." Harp and Cutty looked at each other and then headed off each to his own chore.

It only took Cutty about a half an hour to reach Dodge, it was actually closer than he expected it to be. He rode down Front Street watching people coming and going just leading normal lives. He wondered what it would be like to just be normal. No beatings. No stealing. No running from the law. It didn't matter, he was never going to find out. His pa would make sure of that. And this new plan. It didn't take much brains to see that his pa planned on being the one with the new reputation. Even if it meant losing all three of his sons.

Cutty stopped in front of Jonas Mercantile and climbed down from his horse. As he was wrapping the reins over the rail, he saw two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen come out of the Dry Goods store. Not only did they have red hair but the taller woman was carrying a little girl with hair the same color. He had never seen that shade of red before. The sunlight hit it and made it look like copper and flames. One of them had to be the woman in the book. He stood back, half way hiding behind his horse. Luck must have been on his side because he saw an opening. The women were carrying packages when two boys around the age ten or eleven came running from between the buildings. They barely missed knocking down the women but did cause them to drop everything. To keep from being recognized, both boys took off. Cutty hurried in to take advantage of the mishap. He quickly began to gather the fallen boxes.

"I'd be glad to carry these for you ladies."

"Thank you but..."Calleigh was about to turn down his offer when Kitty nudged her and gave her a look that said, 'let him be'. "That's our buggy right over there, if you want you can load them in there." He offered a polite smile and marched across the street.

"What are you doing?" Calleighs pretty face was covered in confusion

"Look at him. I'll bet he hasn't had a decent meal in ... I don't know when." Kitty shifted the baby to the other side.

Calleigh sighed and shook her head, and in that moment, Kitty saw the image of Matt in her impatient gesture. Even his words were coming out of the girls mouth. "You are too soft hearted, too easy." She ignored the remark and concentrated on the boy.

He had unloaded the packages and was heading back. As he stepped back onto the boardwalk he introduced himself "My name is Cutty Parson." for some reason that even he didn't understand, he spit out his mothers maiden name instead of Regis "I just got to Dodge."

"My name is Kitty Dillon and these are my daughters, Calleigh O'Brian and Hadley Dillon. Do you have family here or are you just coming for the fair?"

"No family ma'am. I'm just traveling I didn't know anything about a fair. I was wondering if there was any work to be had around here."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I don't have any special training but I'm not afraid of hard labor." Despite his home life, Cutty was always able to blend in with normal folks. That's why Lurey chose him to go into town. He gave the woman a sheepish look "I was hoping to get some money for food."

Kitty flashed an 'I told you so' look at Calleigh. "We were just getting ready to have dinner."

"We were?" Calleighs bewildered frown went unnoticed by the boy.

"Why don't you join us and we can talk over some options that might be available to you." Kitty continued to talk to the boy as she led them all into the Prairie Rose. Calleigh lagged behind, still confused but she could always handle a piece of pie. So this little detour wouldn't be a total loss.

Cutty handled himself well with the ladies. He was in desperate need of a bath and some clean clothes but he had a sweet almost innocent face. He was about to start questioning the one called Kitty about a job but the waitress came with their food. He could feel his eyes growing wide and his mouth started to water.

"Why don't we eat first" Kitty suggested. She could see the hunger all over the boys face. "Then we'll talk."

He knew his pa would skin him alive for this but he was so hungry. All he could do was nod a thank you and dug into the plate of roast beef with potatoes, speckelde gravy, as Chester would say, and a side of green beans. Within seconds the pretty girl in the starched striped apron returned with a platter of biscuits and honey butter in one hand and a fresh pitcher of tea in the other. "Would you like a glass of milk for the baby"

"Thank you Tia. That would be nice." Hadley was happy to be sitting in her mommas lap as opposed to being strapped into the high chair. There was much more freedom from this seat. She especially liked it when momma was busy talking to someone else and not really paying attention so she could help herself to the plate.

"Calleigh, didn't you say you needed some help cleaning out that horse shed?"

As usual, Calleigh had shoved a bite of pie into her mouth. She glanced up in surprise at Kittys suggestion. The bite went down fast and hard and she reached for a drink of tea to finish washing it down. "I suppose I could use some help with it." Her brows furrowed and a faint frown hinted at her lips. The boy was still intent on the food and did not see the visual exchange between the two women.

Kitty moved the glass of milk away from grabbing little hands. She broke a corner off the roll and spread a bit of honey butter on it before giving it to Hadley. Very soon she was ready for another bite. Since momma was busy, she tried to help herself. "Hadley, stop."

Kitty took the roll from her daughter. As she buttered another piece, she made Cutty an offer, "You need to go out to the Lady K and tell Festus that Kitty sent you. I don't know that he has work for you but he can give you a place to stay at least for tonight."

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmk**

Despite his pa's orders, Gil had followed his baby brother in to Dodge. He was the oldest, he should have been the one to worm his way into the Dillons life and learn their comings and goings. Gil knew it was because Cutty was good looking like their ma and seemed to fit in with respectable folks but that didn't stop his resentment. The oldest Regis boy would never admit it to anyone else but he knew he wasn't handsome, truth was he bordered on homely. Even Harp, the idiot son was better looking than he was.

Harp was too stupid for Gil to hold any resentment toward, but Cutty...Cutty was a different story. The boy looked like their ma and Gil was old enough to remember her when she was young. Back when she was pretty before pa started to beat her on a regular basis. Not that he blamed him. A man has got to keep his woman in place. Then once she lost her good looks, ma or no ma, he had no sympathy for her at all.

The eldest Regis had slunk around town all afternoon watching Cutty. Like his brother, when he saw the two red headed women he knew one of them had to be the one in the book. Gil figured the shorter one. She was younger than the other and had those long screw like curls like in the picture. He watched them take him into a fancy restaurant and sit right in the front window. Gil felt his stomach gnaw at his insides from hunger as he seen the waitress bring trays of food which Cutty scarfed down. He wanted to tell pa something that would get Cutty a beating but the boy was doing exactly what the old man wanted him to do. When they left the restaurant, he followed him at a safe distance out to the Lady K ranch. He couldn't get close enough to see what was happening but when darkness finally claimed the daylight, he figured they had put him up for the night. As he started his ride home, he was suddenly afraid that it would be him that got the beating from pa for disobeying his order.

 **mkmkmkmmkmmkmkmkm**

Matt took the corner of the bed cover to help Kitty peal it back. "Why did you hire that boy today? Festus told you last week that we were O.K on hired help right now." he walked around the bed, and took her by the arm pulling her around to face him. "You hired him because you felt sorry for him."

"No" she attempted to justify her actions "everyone is busy right now and I need some help around here. It's just for odd jobs."

Now he held her by both arms, just far enough back that he could see her face. "For the most part, Festus, or Newly or myself, even Doc are always available for you. And if by some chance we aren't, every hand on this ranch knows better than to put you off if you ask for something. Festus would skin em alive if he caught somebody doing that."

She tried to look away but he drew her face up toward his. "You are a soft touch. Always have been, always will be. That's one of the many things I love about you." he cupped her face in his hands, still mesmerized after all these years by those brilliant blue eyes. Without a thought, he leaned down to taste her lips. He started to pull back when Kitty suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down. This time she was the one initiating the kiss and she didn't let go until they both had to come up for air. Matt stared down at his little fireball. "Whew. You are full of surprises today."

She slipped out of his arms and cast a sultry look over her shoulder, "I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve."

Matt hurried around the bed, and pulled her down on the bed with him. She squealed out in surprise and they fell together laughing. Kitty was the first to realize the need for quiet. "Shh, you'll wake the kids."

He stretched his giant frame over her slender one and claimed her lips again. When he spoke, his voice was deep and raspy. "Let's get this thing off," he fumbled with the buttons becoming more frustrated by the second. "If you don't get this thing off in the next few seconds I'm going to rip it off."

She kissed him lightly to calm him down. "Here, let me do it." almost instantly, she had it undone. And just as quickly he was pulling it off. Finally, she lay underneath him, naked. He let his hand slid over the smooth, silky skin groaning softly as he did. Kitty pulled another trick from her repertoire and suddenly slipped out from under him and straddled his lean, muscular thighs. She grinned wickedly as she run her hands along his bursting manhood but before he could react, she raised up sliding down over him. He let a cry and she laid a slender hand across his mouth to silence him. She began to move, slowly at first then as her needs began to match his, their rhythm intensified, became faster, longer strokes until their world seemed to burst apart and they were left clinging to one another, each gasping for a much needed breath.

He fell back onto the bed with a husky satisfied laugh, "You are quite surprising tonight." he rolled to his side plumping up his pillow to enable him to look down at his beloved. "If that was just to distract me from asking more questions about the new hire, feel free to distract me any time."

Kitty raised up enough to leave a gentle kiss on his lips, "It was and it wasn't . Obviously, you haven't forgotten where we left off."

He gave her that big cowboy grin and she felt the heat start in her belly again. "I'd be willing to redo that conversation if it leads to the same ending."

Kitty laughed a deep sultry laugh, that reminded him of smooth bourbon whiskey. "How did we make it all those years, barely touching each other in public."

"The question isn't how but why." he kissed her again, a sweet , I love you kiss. "Now about that boy."

"He just looked so young and hungry. You should have seen how he devoured that dinner, Matt. I'll bet it's been days since he has eaten anything."

She saw a sudden sadness overtake his face and knew he was thinking about another young boy that couldn't be saved. "I'm glad you're helping him. But, we don't know anything about him. I don't want you putting yourself in a position that could be dangerous for you. You make sure you're not alone with him."

"Matt, he's a boy." her voice and eyes expressed her weariness. "I think I can handle myself with a young boy."

"I think you can handle a boy but we don't know that, that boy is working alone. Could be he's a part of something else, something bigger. After what we just went through with Mavis, we're not taking any chances." he brushed a fiery lock of hair from her face, his tone had lost any teasing quality and he was dead serious when he warned her "this is not up for debate, Kitty."

She thought about what she had lost with Mavis and knew he was right. "I'll be careful. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 7**

Cutty woke up early, momentarily confused as to where he was. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and remembered the bunk house. The man she sent him to, Festus, didn't have work for him but did feed him supper and gave him a bunk for the night. That Kitty woman had passed him off on the younger woman to clean out a horse barn. He liked the older one, she was very nice. The younger one didn't seem to care one way or the other. She agreed to give him the job for her ma's sake but he doubted that she would go out of her way to be nice to him. Cutty knew he better get on it before she had a chance to change her mind. He was scared that pa would be angry because he hadn't checked in but he really didn't have time.

He was buttoning up his jeans when Festus came in to the bunk house. "Miss Kitty said fur you to make sure and have sum vittles afore ya leave us."

"She's a nice lady." he said as he finished pulling on his boots "She said yesterday that I might be able to pick up a few dollars helping the other lady.."

"Miss Calleigh." Festus offered

"Yeah, her. I was gonna help her clean out a horse barn. Can you tell me how to get to her place."

"Zat so?" Festus stared at him squinting one eye suspiciously "Whal, she didn't say nuthin to me so why don't ya jist get a bite to eat an I'll check this here job out for ya. I'll be back."

Cutty suddenly felt afraid. Had he said something wrong to make the funny little man not trust him. Pa would kill him if he blew it so soon. The only thing he could do for now was have breakfast and wait for an answer.

Festus headed back to the ranch to give the boy instructions for the day. Ever since the Mavis Penshaw incident, nothing was left to chance on either the Lady K or Double O. Even though both women were adamant about being able to take care of themselves, it was a silent rule among the men that they would be protected at all costs. Ranch hands were never hired without Matt, Newly, or Festus checking them out and never under any circumstances were either of them left alone with new hires. When the young man said Miss Kitty had hired him, Festus wasn't surprised but he knew Newly wouldn't want Calleigh left alone with the stranger. This time it wasn't going to be a problem. He soon learned that Calleigh was scheduled to see a couple of patients in town so the boy could work at the horse barn by himself. None of them were too worried about him stealing, that was something they could settle quickly, albeit painfully for the thief.

When he rode up to the bunk house, he saw the boy sitting on the fence watching one of the hands working with a new filly. He called to him from the other side of the pen. "Grab yer stuff. I'll take ya to the barn."

Cutty quickly mounted his horse, his stuff such as it was, was already in his bedroll. The trip to the other ranch was relatively close. It was similar to the first ranch, without the horses. The only horses on this ranch were the ones for personal use. Festus climbed off Ruth and tethered him to a post. "I'll show ya where the tools er. She wants all that there cleaned out" he pointed to an area at the back of the barn. "sum of it kin be burned the rest haul off. Any questins?"

"No sir."

"All right then. We be havin dinner round one, so when ya'all git hungry come on back fur a bite."

"Thank you, sir." he watched Festus ride back to the Lady K and relaxed a bit. He took a minute to look around the ranch before starting the job. Everything at both places was so clean, so well cared for. Cutty had a longing to live in a place like this. Not just the money or how rich they were but it was clean and they were nice. No screaming or hitting. He took in a deep breath and released a mournful sigh. "Might as well get started, " he told himself. Unlike the rest of his family, Cutty had no aversion to hard work.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmkmk**

Calleigh finished with her patients sooner than she had expected. She decided to take this free time to stop by the jail and check on her little brother. This was his last day as Jr. Deputy. Newly had been standing at the window when he saw her buggy coming up the street. He stepped out onto the boardwalk along with Cooper.

"Well, there's two of my favorite lawmen." Newly stepped to the buggy and helped her down. "I got done early so I thought I would surprise you."

"This is my last day." Amazingly enough, Coopers voice held no unhappiness. The Jr. Deputy days were over but tomorrow was his birthday. Uncle Festus was taking him fishing and his momma was giving him a birthday party and had invited every kid in town. And the next day he was entering Cotton Ball in the live stock competition. He literally didn't have time to be sad.

"I have an idea. It's almost time for you to be getting 'off work', why don't you come with me and we'll go by your house and get some practice time in with Cotton Ball."

Cooper looked up at Newly. He chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Would it be ok, if I left early/"

"It's only about an hour and you've done a great job today, I think the marshal will be ok with it. Think how happy he'll be when you win that 1st Place ribbon."

"Thank you Newly, see you at supper." Cooper waited for Calleigh to do the yucky kisses with Newly and then climbed into the buggy beside her. His excitement over rode his usual quiet demeanor. "Cotton Ball is really smart. She follows me like she's sposed to and stops when I hold my hand up. And Uncle Festus says she has just right muscle."

Just right muscle?" Calleigh repeated to herself "You mean the right amount of muscle to fat content."

Cooper stared at her, completely confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind. I know she is going to win 1st Place, you have done a great job for such a little guy."

"Am I a baby, Calleigh?

She looked down at the serious little face waiting pensively for an answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Tommy Rachel says I am because I cried when momma was gone. He says he doesn't cry anymore. "

"Tommy Rachel, huh" This was not the first time this boy had picked on Cooper. She made a mental note to make sure and use a really big needle when she gave him his next shot, he'd cry then. "First of all, he's a bully which is another word for coward. Tommy Rachel is twice your age and twice your size. Cooper, I am proud of you that you aren't afraid to show that you care. I think that is the sign of a strong boy."

"Has my daddy ever cried."

"He has. He cried when your momma was really really sick and he thought he was going to lose both of you. Now, you don't think he's weak, do you?"

"No." he looked at Calleigh with eyes much wiser than a five year old. "We both love momma very much."

Calleigh broke into a smile, "We _**all**_ love momma Cooper."

"Calleigh, why do you call them Matt and Kitty? You say momma and daddy when you talk about them to me but you don't call them that like me and Hadley do?"

This was the second time this question had come up. Just as the first time, Calleigh took the cowards way out. Home was just a few yards away and she spotted Doc down on the ground playing with Hadley while Kitty sat on a bench cleaning corn for supper. "Look, there's momma now. Let's hurry up so you can get some time in with Cotton Ball before supper." Luckily, his attention span was relatively short. He hurried across the yard and proceeded to drag Doc and Hadley back to the barn. Kitty promised to follow as soon as she finished the corn.

Calleigh sat down beside her and picked up an ear to clean. The long lapse into silence did not go unnoticed by Kitty, She managed to sneak a glance at the girl and knew something was bothering her. Experience told her to just bide her time until Calleigh was ready to speak. Finally, she did break the silence. "He's asking why I call you Matt and Kitty."

The single comment caused Kittys brows to rise and a hushed "Ahh," escaped before she could restrain it. She managed a condescending smirk to go with her comment. "I told you from the beginning that was a mistake."

"It's your fault." Kittys patronizing look transformed into a defensive one at Calleighs accusation, "When I came, you didn't look old enough to be my mother." she pulled the husk from the ear and cleaned down the silk.

"Calleigh, be serious." Kitty scolded

There was a time of silence and when the young girl spoke again, her tone was stripped of any of her usual sardonic humor. She spoke with a quiet reserve that didn't seem to be a natural fit her buoyant personality "I was wrong. I should have listened to you back then." she could feel Kittys eyes on her but she refused to look up. "Do you think Cooper and Hadley will feel different about me when they know?"

Kitty took the corn from Calleigh and dropped it into the basket. "Look at me." Calleigh lifted tear filled eyes to the only mother she had ever known. "Those kids idolize you, nothing will ever change that. You know, Matt and I, can teach them love, respect, honor...all things children need to become well rounded adults . But you" a proud smile preceded her words "you teach them life, and laughter and spontaneity. They need you, we need you." she planted a kiss to her forehead "This isn't like you to be so maudlin. Is something going on with you?"

"No" the tiny word was followed by a heavy sigh "Sometimes my life seems so perfect, I just get scared that something terrible is going to happen and take it away. That whole deal with Mavis made me realize how vulnerable we are."

"But we got through it. I've spent twenty years watching your dad be shot and beat and left for dead more times than I care to count but we made it and we have a wonderful life to show for it. Calleigh, you're the optimist in this family, don't let me down now. I need you to be the strong one."

Calleigh brushed the tears from her cheek. "I won't let you down." she got up to go meet the kids and Cotton Ball. She took a few steps and then stopped and looked back over her shoulder, "I love you momma." then just as quickly she ran to the barn.

Kitty knew it was a one time thing but she cherished it just them same.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Festus rode over to the Double O looking for the new hire. He didn't show up for dinner and he needed to make sure everything was all right. As he rode past the storage shed he saw Cutty putting the tools back in place. Festus had to admit, the boy had done a fantastic job. Everything was cleaned up and disposed of.

"Hey, where was ya at dinner."

"I guess I got so involved in doing the job I just sort of forgot."

"How do ya furget bein hungry?" He walked back into the horse barn to check out the boys work inside. Cutty remained outside pondering the question. It was easy to forget being hungry when you were used to going a couple of days at a time without food.

Within minutes, Festus returned as happy with the inside of the barn as he had been with the outside. "Why don't you cum on with me an we'll see ifn they got any wirk fer ya to do tomorry."

Cutty was happy to follow along. He knew pa was gonna whomp him good for not checking in but he was afraid if he left the ranch now, he wouldn't be able to get back in. He was unaware that Gil had already told Lurey about the progress his youngest son had made and he was happy.

Festus pulled Ruth up to the hitching post and slid off. "Foller me." the boy climbed down from his horse and trailed behind the hill man toward the back of the house. "Uncle Festus watch" Cooper had caught sight of him as soon as he rounded the side of the house. "Cotton Ball come." the little boy gave the command and the little lamb walked up to him and stopped with a hand signal.

"That's jist bout the most sparktackular thing I've ever saw. Ifn you don't win 1st place that there judge is jist plain crazy. "

"Really, do you think we'll win."

"I shur nuff do." he tousled the boys hair as he walked past him to talk to Matt and Newly. Then he motioned for the boy to come over. "This here'n is Cutty. The youngin Miss Kitty hired. He did a bang up job at yer horse barn Newly. He got to workin so dad gum hard he fur got to break for dinner. "

Kitty had stepped out of the house with a platter of food. "We decided to eat out here tonight because it's cooler than the kitchen." she sat the food down and made room for the additional bowls that Calleigh had carried out. "Did I hear you say he didn't have dinner today?"

"Yes'm I told him to cum back but he sez he got wrapped up in his wirk and furgot."

Matt gave Kitty a look but she chose to ignore it. "Why don't you show him where to wash up and he can have supper with us." A single look and thought passed from Festus, to Calleigh, to Newly and settled on Matt. Had Doc not been busy with the kids, he would have undoubtedly been in on the chain. She was going to rescue this boy. Kitty knew about the look but again, she pretended not to notice. Matt looked at his wife and wondered if she could have made a difference with Case Nubbins.

"Doc, you all need to put Cotton Ball up and get washed up. Supper will be on the table in just a few minutes." Matt, honey, will you bring Hadleys high chair out. I wonder if one of you will run down to the spring house and get some butter. The rest of you, find your seats and Calleigh and I will finish bringing out the food."

Kittys decision to have supper outside was a great one. The evening was just cool enough to be comfortable and it wasn't late enough in the summer to be bothered by bugs. The conversation was as lively as usual but she made an effort to include their guest. "Cutty, would you like some more ham? There are plenty of potatoes there if you want seconds."

"Thank you ma'am but I'm so full I could bust." he had a nice smile but it seemed as though it hadn't got much use over the years. Even though they were polite and treated him kindly, the one they called Miss Kitty was really the only one that seemed to want him there. The younger one, was definitely the one in those dime novels. He judged her not to be arrogant but exceedingly confident. She didn't have the same soft heart as the other one. He could understand how she was portrayed in the novels because he could see the resemblance between her and the marshal. Not physical, in that respect she was the image of her mom but personality wise she was a copy of her dad. He was a little confused by the age difference in the older girl and the two little ones. But it weren't any of his business and it had no bearing on his pa's plan so he didn't waste much time thinking on it.

"I got sumthin to show ya Calleigh girl an you is gonna like this." Calleigh along with the others watched with great curiosity as Festus pulled a wadded up piece of paper from his pocket and proceeded to press it out trying to make it smooth again. They all knew he couldn't read but he seemed to be real happy about what ever was on the paper. When he was done smoothing the creases out he handed it to the girl.

She recognized it to be a advertisement from the fair. As she read the words, her expression went from curiosity to excitement complete with a full on belly laugh. "This is fantastic! You entering too!"

"What is it?" Matt looked at Calleigh for an answer

"Ya know I will and I kin beat cha too."

Newly tried his hand at the question but was lost in the pairs excitement as well.

"Who's baking them?" she asked, her grin still in full bloom

"Long as it ain't you Calleigh girl, I'm jist fine with it."

Since it appeared as though the two of them were not going to share the news, Matt snatched the flyer from his daughters hand with an irritated gesture. "A PIE EATING CONTEST!" he looked at the culprits and sat back down. "You two are going to enter a pie eating contest at the fair. You know they tie your hands behind your back and you'll be eating right out of the pan like animals." Matt didn't say it out loud but the truth was, he was proud of the fact that the two best looking women in Dodge City, were both his. Somehow, this image didn't fit his ladies.

"It's 15 minutes to eat 5 pies. Blue Ribbon and a $5 prize to boot." Calleigh excitement was mounting as was her dads apprehension.

Matt looked across the table to his wife as though she could help him to make his point. Or at least back him up. "Festus I can understand you doing it but.." he turned from the hill man and looked at his beautiful, gifted daughter. All he could envision was seeing her face buried in a blueberry pie. "but you're a doctor. Doesn't that mean you have some kind of dignified code of ethics or something. Women don't enter contests like this. Women bake the pies and enter those."

"Have you all tasted them things she bakes. I wudn't enter ifn she was bakin them."

"Just for that, I'll make you a side wager that I can beat you."

"Yur on, How much?"

Cutty listened as they began to challenge each other making bets and ridiculing the two upcoming competitors.

He was happy to just listen to the laughter, the stories and even the kids. The kids were actually a part of what was happening. No one slapped them for speaking up or even when the boy accidentally spilled his milk. They were quick to clean it up and assure him it was just an accident. His pa would have beat him half to death for wasting food like that. Of course he couldn't remember the last time he had milk in the house to spill. Whiskey was about the only drink in his house and it all went to pa.

The thought of his pa, made him shiver with a fear of what was to come. He was going to ruin this family. Somehow, he was going to rob them of someone they loved. But as much as he was beginning to like them especially Miss Kitty, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. If he even tried, he would be the one that was killed or beat so bad he would want to die. Cutty was only ten when his pa finally gave his ma that last beating. Gayla had tried to shield her youngest son from Lurey as much as she could but at the end, she just didn't have anything left. As he watched Miss Kitty, he wondered if his ma would have been that pretty if she had married differently.

"Cutty?" he felt a hand on his arm and realized she had been talking to him. "I just wondered if you wanted to work for us again tomorrow?"

He straightened up and cleared his throat, "Yes ma'am. I would like that very much."

"Whal cum with me and I'll get you settled back in to the bunk house."

For the first time, Matt spoke up where the boy was concerned, "Check around and see if you can't find some decent clothes for him." Even though he refused to look in her direction, he could feel his wife smiling at him.

"Reckin we can find sumthin for him to wear. Might even drop his skinny butt in the pond fur a good cleaning." Cutty found a use for that smile again. He thanked them for supper and followed the hill man with the jangly spurs back to the bunk house.

 **mkmkmkkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkkm**

"What the hell is he doing that he can't come and tell us what's going on." Lurey was happy that his boy had infiltrated the enemy camp but was beginning to get angry that he wasn't sharing information.

"I think he's becoming one on em pa. They're feeding him and giving him a place to stay. I don't think we can trust him. He needs a good whomping."

Lurey paced the rotted floorboards of the shanty. His anger was building and he found himself actually agreeing with his oldest son. Something he rarely did. "Where is he now?"

"That funny looking little guy took him back to the bunk house at Lady K ranch."

"That's the marshals place."

"Uh,huh. The girl, hers is called the Double O."

Lurey looked at his son with a questioning look. "Double O?"

"I don't know what it stands for pa."

"Well, no matter. We need to get to him. We have to know how we can get to the marshal and his daughter. Tomorrow, you see if you can't get close enough to him to tell him to get his butt home."

Gil silently agreed and he would get to Cutty but he had an even better plan. A plan that would make his pa proud of him. A plan that would make him the favored son over Cutty. He knew that Harp wasn't any competition, pa beat him sometimes just because he disgusted him by being so stupid. Gil also knew that even though his pa favored Cutty, he really didn't like him. He was jealous of his boys good looks too.

Tomorrow, Gil decided he would approach that red haired bitch and see if he could draw her into a gun fight. He'd been practicing and he felt cocky enough that he could beat her. After all, how fast could a girl be.


	8. Chapter 8

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 8**

Gil followed Cutty from a distance once again. He saw him talking to the hill man and then head down the road toward town. He waited until he was clear out of sight of the ranch before heading him off. Cutty followed him into a stand of trees.

"Pa's ready to beat you something fearful. Why haven't you come home?" Gil looked at his brother again and a scowl crossed his face. "Where'd you get them clothes?"

"I couldn't come home. I'm just getting them to trust me. If I leave now they may not let me come back. I was gonna come home first chance I got." he purposely ignored the question of the clothes but Gil wasn't about to let it drop.

"Where'd you get them clothes!" his voice was louder and angrier. "They're treating you like you're one of em aren't they. You aren't planning on coming home at all! Pa is gonna skin you alive."

"Damn it Gil, don't go saying that kind of stuff to pa. You know what he'll do to me and it's not true. Festus is sending me on an errand into town and I planned on going by home to talk to pa. I'm going there right now."

"OK, let's go talk to him right now. I'll go with you."

It wasn't a good offer but it was better than having Gil lie to pa and end up getting beat. They rode together to the shanty outside of town. He saw his pa standing outside. When he saw them ride up, he threw his cigarette butt to the ground and walked toward them. Before Cutty had a chance to say anything, Lurey grabbed his belt and jerked him down to the ground. With out missing a beat, he began to kick the boy and beat him about the head. Cutty was screaming, trying to tell him where he had been. Finally, the beating stopped. Not because Lurey was ready to listen, just because he was too tired to continue. Cutty tried to catch his breath and crawled away from his pa's reach.

Then as if nothing had happened, Lurey lit another cigarette and in a calm tone began to question him. "What have you found out? Are those the people in the book."

Cutty wiped the blood from his mouth, "Yes pa. The girl is his daughter. She's a doctor. She lives on a ranch down the road from his."

"They's rich?"

"Yeah, she's got a husband, he's a deputy and has a gunsmith shop. The big man, he's still the marshal and he's married and got two little kids. He owns some businesses too." "Hmm, It's been several years since those books came out. Do you think they're still fast?"

"He probably is. Being the marshal and all. I haven't seen anything that says she knows guns one way or another." he held his side wondering if maybe one of his ribs was broken. How was he going to explain this to Festus.

"Where'd you get them clothes?"

"They're treating him like he's one of em pa. I seen em eating with them the yesterday. Right up there at the table with all of em."

"That true boy?"

"Pa, they just offered to feed me cause I worked for em all day." he could see the excitement in his brothers eyes anticipating another beating. "I was just trying to get close to em."

Lurey pursed his lips as he contemplated this latest discovery. "Good work boy. The more they trust you the easier it will be to lure them out here."

Gils face dropped, the excitement was absorbed into a face of rage. He turned away not wanting his pa to see him this angry. Nobody was allowed to get angry like that except pa.

"Ok, you go on back there boy. Gil says there's some kind of doings going on in town,"

"Yeah, a county fair. It starts tomorrow."

"Lots of people coming?'

Cutty looked at his brother and then to his pa. He was confused by this question. "Yeah, I guess. Looks like there will be a sizable crowd."

"Your brothers and I will ride in tomorrow. We'll stay on the outskirts and hide in the crowd. You keep a watch for us and keep in touch so we'll know what's going on."

"You're not going to shoot em tomorrow are ya?"

"Don't be stupid. We're gonna lure em out here. I just wanta watch em and get a feel for makin a plan."

Cutty moved slow, not wanting to antagonize his pa. He climbed up on the horse and backed away, "I need to get back to work."

"Yeah, you get on back to that ranch. We'll see you tomorrow."

 **mkmkmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Cutty finished the errand that he was sent to do and returned to the Lady K. He tried to tell Festus that his horse got spooked by a rattler and threw him. The hill man wasn't about to buy that story but he felt it was more important to get the boy some medical attention and get the truth later. He got Ruth and had Cutty follow him over to Calleighs.

Festus called out as he entered the front door. "Miss Calleigh we need some a yer docterin help here."

Within seconds, Calleigh stood at the top of the stairs. "Festus, are you all right?" she was taking the steps two at a time as she did a visual exam on her way down.

"It's not me. It's this youngin here. Says his horse throwd him."

She did a double take as she studied the mans face. "Unless your horse wears a size 10 boot, I don't think that's the truth." she pointed toward the kitchen "Take him in there, I'll get my bag."

"You can lie to her ifn you want" Festus told him "but she's perty smart and real hard to fool. It'd be a heap a lot easier fur her to help ya if you tell the truth."

Calleigh returned with her bag and a handful of bandages and tape. "Ok. Let's get that shirt off." he hesitated and then slowly unbuttoned the torn shirt and slipped it off. The bruising was already forming around his ribs. She run her fingers gingerly across the ribs. "I don't think they're broke but definitely cracked. I'll wrap them..." she stopped talking and Cutty was pretty sure he knew why. Festus stepped back to see what had silenced Calleigh. The boys back was a mass of scars and bruises. Old ones and new ones. Some had happened longer ago and with great frequency. "Want to explain?" she asked simply. 

"No ma'am." Calleigh began to minister to his wounds. Her mind raced back to the day Kitty found similar scars on her back but didn't force her to talk about it. She would show this young man the same respect.

"Festus, why don't you go up and get one of Newlys shirts out of the closet. This one of his is ruined. Grab a couple of em. He'll need a change of clothes. Cutty was nervous that she would continue asking but she seemed to drop the subject and continued to attend to her work. She finished wrapping his ribs and helped him slip on the shirt Festus handed her.

"He needs to take it easy for a while. What did you have him doing?"

"I kin send him out to check the fencen for bad spots. That's purty easy job."

"Yeah, that will probably work but if he get's too tired, let him rest."

Cutty listened to them discuss his health, he knew he should keep quiet but he had to know. "Why are you treating me so good? You don't even know me."

Calleigh continued to clean up the mess she had made. "You're hurt. I'm a doctor. That's pretty simple logic, don't you think?"

Cutty backed up staring at both of them. "No, I mean all of you. Why are you being so nice."

Festus took the boys arm in a non threatening way, "Boy, these is all good people. I hav an idea'er that you're not used to it but it's jist that simple. Is there anything you wanta tell the doc here?"

Cutty pressed his lips between his teeth and stared down at the floor. He shook his head no.

"Ok. Why don't you take him back to the bunk house and let him get some rest. Make sure he gets something to eat." she followed them to the front door and he saw her give the hill man a hug before he went out the door. "See you at supper." she paused for a moment before adding. " I think we're having pie." Festus shot her a scathing look but she ignored it and fired back with laughter and a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 9**

Matt threw his reins over the hitching post and ran up the few steps leading to the front door. To his left, he saw the empty living room, no sound from upstairs, he guessed the kitchen would be where he would find her. As quiet at possible, he made his way down the hall. Sure enough, there she stood at the counter with her back to him. Again, he slipped up behind her, slid her arms around her waist and buried his face in the slender curve of her neck.

Kitty leaned back into him, her body betraying her instantly "Who is it?" she murmured, her eyes closed and an errant smile took her lips.

Matt pulled back and swung her around him his arms. "Who is it?! Just how many men wander in to your kitchen to make love to you?"

"Today or were you asking just in general?" Sapphire blues sparkled up at him, the wicked smile remained.

He gave her a shake and pulled her back this time finding his way to those luscious lips. What started playful soon escalated to full on passion. They broke apart with a heavy breath. "What are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

"From the sounds of it, I'm making sure my wife isn't doing any entertaining while I'm at work."

She laughed and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss to his lips. "You're all the entertainment I can handle. Now, what are you doing home?"

"Are the kids gone yet?"

"Calleigh and Doc took them swimming at Millers Pond, trying to beat the heat." Kitty put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side. Her whole demeanor exhibiting her growing suspicion . "How did you know they were gone? What are you up to?"

"I saw Calleigh in town earlier today. You! Are coming with me." there was no more discussion as he picked her up and headed out the back door.

He had her laughing so hard she couldn't fight him as he carried her past the barn and up toward the creek. "I can walk you know."

Matt held her tighter. "You could but did it ever occur to you that I like having you in my arms. We're almost there. I have a surprise for you." She relaxed, secure in his embrace and in his heart.

"What brought this on?"

"Hmm, the heat among other things."

She pulled back to look at his face. "The heat? This surprise is about the heat?"

"It's about a lot of things." they had reached the spring house and he shuffled her around in his arms to be able to open the door. As soon as he stepped inside he let her slide from his arms. Kitty looked around her surroundings. Matt had obviously made a previous trip. The creek water ran through a narrow path on the far side of the room. She followed the piece of rope that dangled a bottle of champagne in the cold water. A wicked grin played on her lips as she discovered the pallet made up on the other side of the room. And a basket of something edible, which if she wasn't mistaken, was from the Prairie Rose.

"What is all this." she turned in his arms and looked up into his blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that always reminded of the cool tranquil waters of Grand Isle when she lived in New Orleans.

"You are always doing for all of us. Our children, Doc, Festus, Newly, even the ranch hands know to go to you..."he paused just taking the moment to admire her beauty. The fire in her hair challenging the blue in her eyes for attention. "If you hadn't been there the other night...I don't know what I would have done. I just wanted to do something special just for you. I'm not sure you really understand how much you mean to all of us...to me. "

Freeing up one hand, Matt undid his holster and lowered his gun to the floor. Then he returned to her clothes. He was so grateful that she was wearing a simple cotton dress with "few" buttons. While his lips were playing with hers, his hands were nimbly moving down the back of her dress, leaving one button at a time undone.

He nuzzled along the curve of her neck, excited when she leaned her head back, allowing his lips to pleasure her further. When he had finished with the dress, he peeled it away from her smooth silky shoulders. He was expecting to find a corset but the only thing standing between him and ecstasy was a simple linen chemise.

Matt looked at Kitty, his eyes questioning his discovery. She lowered her lids and he saw a faint blush spread up her cheeks. "It was so hot today" she mumbled "I thought it would be cooler this way."

"Honey, you don't have to make any excuses with me. The fewer layers I have to peel off get to you, the happier I am." With a kiss, he returned to his mission but before leaving

her in a lone state of au natural, he undid his belt and dropped his jeans in a pile. Not wasting any more time, he pulled his shirt, vest and all over his head.

"Now, where did I leave off." he pulled the ribbon on the chemise and slipped it over her head. He devoured her with his eyes, still amazed after all these years what the sight of her naked body did to him. Her body was still hot from the days scorching temperature and the cool air caused her to shiver. He pulled her into his arms and slowly lowered them both to the floor.

The cool air embraced their bodies, allowing them the comfort of coming together. Of touching each other, whispering words of love, and kissing private places. He teased and loved her body bringing every nerve to attention. Until she whispered," please, make love to me" ever so softly, ever so urgently. Matt took his Kitten slowly, with great care as though she were a precious gift. Their sighs, hers soft and sweet, his deep and husky echoed around the rock walls. Their bodies moved in a rhythm that each knew and responded to instinctively. He loved hearing his name on her lips as the world around them exploded.

Kitty lay in his arms, secure and content. He kissed her temple and asked simply, "Happy?"

"More so than I ever thought possible. I love you" she looked up at her husband.

"Sometimes, I think I was born loving you."

He kissed her again, knowing, she owned him body and soul.

"Well, the surprise is not over." he pulled away from her, slipped on his pants and walked over toward the running stream that cooled the spring house. "Champagne." he untied the rope and wiped the water down from the bottle. She watched him cross over to the basket from the Prairie Rose.

Her body had cooled down and the temperature inside was causing her to chill. She reached over and grabbed his shirt, flipped it inside out and undid the buttons. By the time Matt had returned with the provisions she had slipped into the oversized garment and was rolling up the sleeves. He sat the basket on the floor and then took a seat beside it. Kitty was stretching her neck to see what was in the basket when she felt his hand slide inside the open shirt and gently caress her breast. "Shirt looks good on you."

She cleared her throat with a condescending smirk. "Weren't you about to show me what was in the basket?"

"The basket?" He repeated only a part of her question as he removed his hand. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as he raked his retreating fingers across her breasts. The touch so soft she wondered if she imagined it. "Yeah, the basket." he reached over and snatched it placing it between them. "Bethany packed it special for me. I mean...for you. From the _**fancy**_ side of the restaurant." he wiggled his brows in a wicked gesture

Kitty looked in the basket, pleasantly surprised at her findings. This was not Matt Dillon food. Pâté. Fresh strawberries. Cheeses. Crackers. While she was digging, Matt produced two glasses from the basket and poured the champagne. He handed her a glass.

"I know you're a little out of practice but you're supposed to ply me with liquor before sex not after." she sipped the champagne and made a face when the bubbles tickled her nose.

"I was thinking before the champagne...and... after." he winked and raised a glass. Kitty spread the pâté on a cracker and popped it in his mouth. "Shut up and chew." He leaned back propping himself up one elbow and let her feed him samples of goodies from the basket. Unbeknownst to her, each time she leaned forward to feed him, the shirt fell open just enough to give him a birds eye view. He smiled with each bite.

"I'm surprised you like this, but I always said if it sat still on your plate for five minutes you would eat it." she finished off the glass of champagne and he refilled it as soon as she sat it down. "I don't think I need another glass, I'm already feeling woozy."

He took the glass from her hand and set it aside along with the basket of goodies. She laid back under his guiding hand. "You know the kids will be coming home soon."

"I know." he caressed her with his eyes "I just want to hold you for a minute longer." brushing his fingers through the fiery locks, he fanned them out on the blanket.

"Thank you for today." Could life be more perfect than this, she thought.

"Believe me" he touched her lips with the trace of a kiss "it was my pleasure. I should do things like this more often. I'm sorry for being so thoughtless."

"You're coming along." she grinned and returned his kiss. "I need to get dressed."

"Awe, I think you look right fine in my shirt." He laid the garment open "Do you remember, you got so big with Cooper that you wore my shirts to be comfortable."

This memory brought a smile to both of them. "You're sure we have to get dressed?"

"I'm sure." she kissed him again as she sat up. She gave up the shirt and slipped her chemise over her head followed by her dress. Kitty brushed her fingers through her hair and smoothed out the loose curls. "Do I look all right?"

Matt had dressed much faster and was gathering up the basket and all traces of the rendezvous. "Are you really asking me that?"

She leaned in kissing him one more time before leaving the springhouse. "That was a perfect answer."


	10. Chapter 10

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 10**

The county fair was a complete success. River Street was so crowded it took for ever to get from one end to the other. The Dillon and O'Brian families were gathered around the livestock show. Cooper was up next with Cotton Ball and everyone was trying to give him last minute advice before he entered the ring. Matt finally took the lead as head of the clan and hushed everyone.

"Just go in there and do your best. We are all proud of you and Cotton Ball, no matter what the outcome."

Cooper gave his daddy a hug and walked into the small arena. The judges watched as he gave the little lamb commands and they performed as a well trained pair. They also judged her for her bright white wooly coat and muscle and fat ratio. When he finished he was directed to the other side of the arena to wait until his competitors were finished. Even though there were only two other contenders it seemed to take forever to the group of nervous parents. Finally, all three lambs had been judged and Myer Nobbly stepped into the center of the arena to hand out ribbons. Arie Myers got 3rd Place a yellow ribbon; Latisha Robbins got 2nd Place a red ribbon; and COOPER DILLON and COTTON BALL were awarded 1st Place a BLUE RIBBON.

Matt felt a little guilty that he was supposed to stay impartial as the marshal but it didn't stop him for shouting and applauding with the rest of his family. One would think Cooper had just invented a cure for small pox. Kitty had never seen her little boy so happy. He came running back to them with Cotton Ball on his heels. Everyone had to congratulate him and the lamb of course. The man with the picture box even took a photograph of Cooper and his prize winning lamb. Thad suggested he take the lamb over to the jail and lock him in a cell with some water so that he could get some rest while Cooper enjoyed the rest of the fair. The little boy was slightly concerned that Cotton Ball would think she was in trouble but Thad reminded him of how well they treated their prisoners. Finally, Cooper agreed and bid good bye to his wooly little cohort until later.

As proud as Matt was of his only son, he was dreading the next event with his daughter. Cooper, on the other hand was full of pride and excitement for his older sister. Kitty and Newly, both looked at each other sharing a sigh of acceptance. This was, after all, who Calleigh was.

The long table was lined with sheets of white paper. There were six chairs spaced out to give each contestant room to spread out." Matt was correct in his depiction of her contenders. Silas Millard a two hundred and fifty pound pig farmer sat at the end of the table. Next to him were the Perkins twins. Cale and Rallie, buffalo hunters, weighing in at six hundred pounds together. Ned Briscoea mule trainer, also hovering around two hundred pounds, was number four and Festus was number five. Sitting at the opposite end of the table was Matts baby girl, one hundred pounds stacked up in a five foot two inches frame. Blue eyes shining bright and red spiral curls pulled back in a baby blue ribbon. Definitely, she did not match her opponents. The judge, Herb Templet, who just happened to be the proprietor of the Front Street Bakery, walked behind the contestants as he announced the rules.

"The time allowed will be 15 minutes. Each contestant will get 5 pies. Who ever eats the most in the allotted time will be the winner. This blue ribbon and $5 will go to that man..." he glanced at Calleigh with an embarrassed smile, "I mean that person. I'm going to count down from 3 and fire the pistol. As soon as you hear that shot - start eating. Everybody ready"

Festus gave Calleigh a wink and they exchanged a whispered good luck. The next sound was the pistol and five faces dug into the first round of pies.

Matt leaned into Kitty, his face distorted from the frown to the wrinkled brows. "She's burying her face in that pie. Look, she's not even coming up for air."

"How else is she going to eat it" Kittys body tensed as she watched the five devour the first round with Calleigh finishing first. Festus was just a few seconds behind. The other three were big eaters but not really fast. "She's first, did you see that!"

"I saw. OH, my gosh, the ribbon came out...her hair. Ah, Kitty it's in the pie." Matts face was a complete grimace but he couldn't look away.

She polished off enough of the second one and the third was set in front of her. So far she was almost an entire pie ahead. Festus was still right on her tail. He was having trouble with his beard and whiskers catching the food and slowing him down.

Cheers were shouted but it was difficult to choose sides because both were loved by the family. Doc and Cooper were 100% behind Calleigh and shouting her name at the top of their lungs. Newly went back and forth. He loved his wife but Festus was his best friend. And eating like a pig should be a guy thing. Kitty, bit her lip to keep from yelling. She loved Festus but in her heart she rooted for her Sweet Pea. By the time Calleigh reached her fourth pie, she was a half of one ahead of Festus and a whole one ahead of the other three. Bits of pie was flying all over the table and people were shouting and laughing, urging all of them to go faster. They lost Ned Briscoe on his third pie when he stumbled away to throw up behind the platform.

"Calleigh, Go! Go! You only got one more to go, Eat faster! Matt had gotten caught up in the excitement and his daughter was winning. Mess or no mess, she was beating the pants off those great big galoots. He grabbed Kittys arm without looking away from the remaining four. "How much time is left."

"Maybe a minute, maybe less."

"Go Calleigh! Just swallow. Don't chew! Don't chew!"

"Matt, for heavens sake we don't want her to choke to death"

" **STOP**!" Herb Templets deep baritone voice yelled the command and suddenly it

was over.

The remaining four, looked up, features lost behind sticky fruit filling and bits of pastry clinging in a hit and miss pattern. Mary Calton walked behind them untying their hands. Each began to scrape the food away and features began to materialize.

Herb checked the remains of the pies still in front of the contestants. Calleigh had four empty pans and was in the process of working on the fifth. The only contender to reach the fifth pan.

"And our winner is...Dr. Calleigh O'Brian!"

Calleigh leaned over and kissed her biggest competition. It was actually a pretty disgusting sight to see the garbage they wore mush between them. Kitty had not seen Matt this excited since Dr. Tobias brought the rain to Dodge City. And repeating his actions of that night, he spun her around and around.. The spectators clapped and her fan club whooped and hollered but the voice that stood out in the crowd the most, was a deep husky male yelling at the top of his lungs. " **That's my daughter**!"

 _ **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**_

Kitty managed to drag Matt to the Prairie Rose for lunch. It was harder corralling him than the kids. She had watched her children wheedling Poppy and Newly into buying peanuts, popcorn and anything else where sugar was the main ingredient which she consistently confiscated until they had a decent lunch.

Bethany met them at the door and quickly ushered them to a table by the window. "We have had such a crowd today. Looks like the fair is really good for business."

"I love getting good news." Kitty smiled as she settled in her youngest while Matt got Cooper in place. The two males could not stop talking about Calleighs victory. Bethany listened politely while they tried to relive the entire event to her. Bite by sloppy bite. She looked to Kitty with a whimsical smile.

"It was something to behold." Kitty summed up. "What do you have for two hungry kids."

"And one big one" Matt added quickly grabbing a menu.

Bethany made a few simple suggestions for the kids which Kitty approved, took Matts order and handed it off to Tia. "Bring a couple of glasses of milk too." she instructed the young waitress. "Oh, Kitty, I got my hands on two more menus. One from the Russ House in San Francisco and the Arlington in New York. I thought you might want to take a look at them. There's a couple of selections I think we might add to our menu."

"I would be glad to go over them with you but I trust your judgment. You've done a fantastic job." Kitty was only giving the girl well deserved praise. She watched Bethany disappear back into the kitchen just as another visitor approached their table.

"Marshall, Miss Kitty. I haven't seen you for..." Red Mitchell threw up his hands as he grappled for words, "well a coons age." The robust bald man had a smile that went from ear to ear. He was probably the best carpenter and repairman Dodge ever had. There wasn't much he couldn't build from scratch or repair no matter how badly damaged.

"Your youngins are growing like a weed. Marshall, I saw the pie eating contest." he released a hearty laugh "that girls a pistol all right." Matt of course had to confirm that pronouncement. "I've been wanting to tell you how much I regretted missing the coming home party for you Miss Kitty after that Boston thing but I guess you know why I couldn't make it." he started to laugh again and tousled Coopers hair, "we had quite a time that day didn't we son." Coopers eyes grew wide and the look he gave to his parents alerted them that something was up.

Even Matt was curious enough to put aside his excitement over Calleighs victory. "What day was that Red?"

"That girl was trying to show these little ones here some kind a science thing she learned in that college school. What ever the thing was, she decided to add some gun powder to make it bigger. " again his own laughter erupted strong enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Why that thing blew a hole right through your bedroom ceiling. Funniest thing I've seen in years." he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand as he regained some composure. "She was sure in a panic to get that fixed afore you got back." he threw his hat back on his head "Well, I'm gonna go back down to River Street, see if I missed anything. You take care now folks. Good seein ya again."

Hadley paid no heed to Reds rendering of the event and continued to jabber and fuss with her lunch. Cooper on the other hand had become very quiet. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Matts voice boomed.

"Matt." she gave him a warning look, reminding him he was only a little boy. "Cooper" she said his name in her usual momma tone "what happened that day?"

His big blue eyes began to fill with tears. "I promised I wouldn't tell ever. I even crossed my heart."

Kitty exchanged a look with her husband and he received her message loud and clear. He reached over and brushed the curls from Coopers forehead. "Let me tell you something, When a man makes a promise" he told him in a much softer voice "he has to keep it." he handed his boy his napkin to wipe the starting tears. "Are we all about ready to go back to the fair." he chucked the boy under his chin and gave him a wink. That was enough to make the Coopers world secure again and his grin found its way home.

 **dillondillondillondillondillondillondillon**

Calleigh gave Cooper her Blue ribbon to keep for her and the five dollars prize. Then she and Festus headed over to the jail to clean up. She managed to wash the food from her hair and with the help of a towel soon had bright spirals bouncing around her shoulders. Festus was equally successful in removing anything edible from his whiskers.

The entire event was making Festus pretty thirsty and he convinced Calleigh to go with him to get a beer. She had never developed a taste for it but she always enjoyed going into the Long Branch. Even as an adult it was like fruit from forbidden tree so to speak. A place she heard stories about but rarely got to see. They walked up the hill to Front Street and away from the crowd. Neither of them noticed Gil Regis following them.

Festus stood back allowing Calleigh to enter through the batwing doors first. She glanced around the room and spotted the table near the back that her folks claimed as their own. The same table that Newly swooped her away from and carried her upstairs years ago.

"Calleigh, we don't see you in here often." Pete McGuire was the new owner of the Long Branch. Well, seventy five percent of it anyway. He had been an old friend of Kittys from New Orleans and after losing his wife to consumption, he needed a change. His sister Marion had come with him to help keep that touch of class that Kitty had instilled in the place. They made the transition from Louisiana to Kansas look easy. "I guess you're in here celebrating your victory!"

"You heard." Calleigh laughed and nodded toward her losing partner.

"Oh, yeah. Brought in quite a crowd. So, Festus, you let a girl beat you!"

"Oh, foot. She jist looks bitty, thars a lil pig livin inside thar!"

Pete slid a beer in front of Festus, "This one's on me." he winked at Calleigh as he left to attend to his other customers.

Festus took a long drink of his cold beer. "Want a get a table." 

"No, let's just stand here like regular folk." she grinned at him, looking even younger than her twenty five years. "Do you miss it?"

"Coming here?" he took another drink and looked around the bar. "I enjoyed them there years and all the good times but what we got now, nuthin can beat that Calleigh girl."

She was about to ask another question when someone gave her shoulder a shove. "Hey, are you Calleigh Dillon?" When she turned around she was confronted by Gil Regis.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh was not impressed with this guys words or demeanor.

"I said are you Calleigh Dillon." he seemed genuinely irritated at having to repeat his question. "Are you the one in that book. Vengeance Rode the Prairie.?"

She uttered an exasperated groan, "Oh, for heavens sake. That stupid book. Go away." she started to turn back when he grabbed her shoulder again. Before she could react, Festus had grabbed the guy by the arm and drove his fist under his chin sending him sprawling across the room.

He walked over and stood over the stunned man. "Ifn you ever touch her again, I'll kill you myself. Er you a understanden me!" Calleigh watched, unsure she had ever seen Festus so mad. But, when he turned back to her, his demeanor was gentle as usual. "Ya'll right?"

"He didn't hurt me you know." she kissed her gallant hero on the cheek.

"Whal I jist wanted to make sur he knows not to be touchin you agin. Let's git outta here."

Before they could get out the door, Gil had pulled himself to his feet. "Hey. Hey girl, I'm calling you out."

Calleigh and Festus turned in unison. "You're what?"

"Where's your gun?"

They looked at each other, both shaking their head at the ignorance confronting them. "I'm a doctor, not a gunfighter."

She heard him calling after her as they walked out the door. "You'll be coming to me with a gun before I'm through!"

"The clientele at the Long Branch has certainly gone down hill. It doesn't have the magic I remember as a kid."

"It twernt the Long Branch that had the magic, Calleigh, it was Miss Kitty. She's what made it spayshall."

Again, Calleigh kissed his cheek and took his hand, "I think you made it pretty special too. Let's find the rest of our crew. I can't wait to tell them how you came to my rescue." Festus followed behind her but he wasn't enjoying what just happened as much as she was. Even as a child, Calleigh feared nothing. Because of this, she failed to consider the dangers of various situations. He thought this just might be one of those times.

While Newly and Matt were grateful that Festus had taken care of the problem, they agreed with him. That was two people approaching them on account of that old paperback. The first had gone horribly wrong. It wasn't a problem any of them could identify but something was going on. Each agreed, Calleigh needed to be watched, whether she liked it or not.

For most of the day, Cutty had been invited to spend time with the family. At one point he saw Harp and his pa lurking around the edge of the crowd. He slipped away long enough to meet up with them and answer the few questions Lurey had. He was relieved to rejoin his new friends. The day was coming to an end and everyone was tired. Kitty suggested going home and putting the kids to bed so that the adults could relax and maybe have a beer.

They freed Cotton Ball from jail and headed home. Thad volunteered to stay so that Matt could go home with his family. It wasn't completely altruistic. Bethany was also working late because of the extra crowd and he figured he would slip into the Prairie Rose later to have a cup of coffee with her.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Calleigh eased herself into the hot water with a contented sigh. She leaned against the high back and slipped down until only her head remained above the water. Although she didn't hear Newly come in, she sensed he was there.

"Want to join me?"

"What do you think?"

Calleigh opened her eyes to find a naked man in her bathroom. Laughter erupted from deep down in her belly. She sat up, scooting forward to make room for him. "What if I hadn't invited you in."

"Then I would have looked pretty silly wouldn't I." he stretched out around her, "I want to talk to you about that guy at the bar."

She closed her eyes and leaned back, cuddling against him and purred softly as his hands roamed sensually over her body. "What about him?"

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself for a while." his lips trailed along the slender curve of her neck

Calleigh laughed softly and reached back stroking him with her hand, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Don't be silly." she murmured as she continued to use her hands to tease him.

He put his hand over hers stopping her actions. "I'm serious, Calleigh. That guy is obviously a nut job."

She sat up and turned to face him. "You are serious aren't you." for once she actually tried to understand and not just react. "Newly I don't wear a gun. I wear a stethoscope."

"He's not rational, sweetie. If he was, he wouldn't be planning his life around a comic book? What kind of man approaches a woman for a gunfight." the pads of his fingers traced lightly over the scars on her back. "Remember these? You didn't think Wylie Robes was dangerous either until he shot you in the back."

She turned back around and rested back against him. The fact that she was quiet told him she was at least considering what he was asking. "You think he would do what Robes did?"

"If it were a straight up gunfight, I know you would be all right. But this guy, he's not right. Something's off with him. I just want someone with you to watch your back." He waited, hoping that she would see reason and not fight him on this.

Calleigh pulled herself up and stepped out of the tub. She reached for one of the bath towels and wrapped it around her. She stared at the naked man in the tub. "Are you going to lollygag in that water all evening or are you going to come to bed with me. My husband says I'm not to go anywhere alone."

Newly grinned at his scandalous wife. Without missing a beat, he stood up and swept Calleigh up in his arms. "You're wet." she laughed as he tossed her on the bed, pulling the towel free from her body. He gave himself a brisk rub with it and plopped down beside her. "Did you know I love you."

He brushed the stray curls behind her ear. "I heard that rumor. Did you know I love you too."

"I did, Mr. O'Brian. So what do we do now?"

Newlys lips slowly captured her in a long, passionate kiss. There was no further need for words as he began to tantalize her body. For the rest of the night, they pleased each other and left the problems of the world outside their bedroom.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Morning found Calleigh wrapped securely in Newlys arms. She moaned softly as he tried to slip out of bed without waking her. He was unsuccessful. "Where are you going?" her sleepy voice made her sound young and innocent

"I promised to go in to town early to help Matt check on the fair grounds. Go back to sleep."

"No, if you have to get up, I'll get up with you." she threw back the covers and stretched her small, slender body. "What about breakfast?"

"You could make some."

"Yeah, but I was thinking about going over to Kittys for coffee."

"And eggs? And bacon? And some biscuits?"

She slipped into a simple cotton dress. "Well, if she offers it would be rude to say no."

"You are a spoiled brat." he grabbed her for a kiss

"Like that's a piece of news. She'll make breakfast for you too."

"In that case we need to hurry up."


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 11**

Kitty was already in the kitchen when her oldest walked in the back door. "Breakfast ready."

"Do you ever cook at your house?" Matt poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Newly.

"Where's mine? You pour him a cup and not me? The Blue Ribbon winner!" Calleigh feigned a look of injured pride while picking at the bacon Kitty had put on the side stove. She moved quickly to avoid being smacked with the spatula.

"How do you want your eggs?" It was a unanimous vote of over easy.

"Where are the kids?" Calleigh settled for a hot buttered biscuit and jumped up on the counter to sit.

Matt grabbed a biscuit for himself, "Still asleep. Cooper was all in after yesterday. That reminds me, I have to go feed Cotton Ball for him."

Calleigh jumped down from the counter. "I'll feed her. You two talk marshal business or something. Call me when breakfast is ready." she licked the butter from her fingers as she rushed out the back door.

"You both going in today?" Kitty scooped some eggs onto the platter and broke the next batch to be fried. "Matt I thought you were going in alone?"

"No, Newly volunteered to help me out this morning." he got up to refill his cup and he saw Calleigh coming back to the house. "What on earth is wrong with her. She looks like she's seen a ghost." he sat his cup down on the counter and hurried to the back door. Matts expression was enough to concern both the others. Kitty set the skillet off to the side as Calleigh stepped back into the kitchen. She had no color, her blue eyes stood out against her bone white skin. She was possessed by an eerie calm that sent chills down Kittys spine. Matt took his daughter by the arm and gently but firmly pulled her toward him. "Calleigh, what is it?"

"Cotton Ball" was all she said when she handed him a bloody piece of paper. Unable to make sense of what she was telling him, he looked at the paper. It was a sheet torn out of that dime novel, covered in blood. It took a matter of seconds before he put the clues together. His eyes met Newly and they both ran for the barn.

Kitty walked over to Calleigh. The girl was not in shock it was more like rage only something much more malevolent. "What happened to Cotton Ball?" she had to ask although she knew she didn't want to hear the answer.

Calleigh turned and stared into her eyes, her tone void of any emotion. "She's hanging in the barn. She's been skinned and gutted."

Kitty turned back and leaned on the counter, she felt the air leave her lungs and a sudden weakness played at her knees. "Cooper." was all she could say. She heard the screen door slam shut and Calleigh was gone.

Gathering her strength she started for the barn but half way there Matt and Newly came out. Newly asked if Calleigh had left and she nodded. He cast a quick look to Matt before taking off after his wife.

Matt took Kitty by the arms, "You don't want to go in there. Doc should be here any minute, send him to get Festus . Ask him to clean this up before Cooper gets up."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to get to town before Calleigh does." He kissed her cheek and ran toward the barn. Kitty prayed for her family as she went back in the house.

Calleigh tore through the house like a cyclone out of control. She started shedding her clothes before she had reached the landing at the top of the stairs. By the time she reached the bedroom, she was naked and ready to slip into a shirt and jeans. When she turned to put on her boots she saw Newly standing in the doorway.

Without a word, he walked over to the closet and retrieved her gun and holster and held them out to her. Calleigh stood motionless for a moment before taking them. "Newly..."

"Surely you know I'm not going to try and stop you." She glanced up at him as she strapped on the holster. "I know you can outdraw him but I will be going with you." he saw the sharp look she flashed at him but continued to speak "I will be there to watch your back. Just because you play fair doesn't mean he will. And on the off chance that he should actually outgun you...I'll have to kill him anyway I can."

Her eyes flashed a moment of understanding and even gratefulness. She finished tying the leg strap and checked her gun before sliding it into the scabbard. Calleigh turned taking strength from her husband as their eyes met. "Let's go." They turned to leave together.

Despite the early hour, Calleigh knew the man would be waiting at the Long Branch. She walked up to the batwing doors with Newly at her side. As she pushed them aside she saw her quarry straight ahead. Gil saw her coming towards him, his grin was cocky which was a pretty good match for his arrogant attitude.

"You hurt a little boy just to get me to come after you! I won't let you touch my family!" Her nostrils flared from the rage coursing through her body "You want to kill me so that you could be famous! Well, here I am. You're nothing but a low life coward." He had never said his name so she couldn't call him out. Instead, she picked up the beer he was drinking and threw it in his face.

Gil pulled back in surprise sputtering beer and wiped his sleeve across his eyes. He jumped away from the bar and stood straight with his hand hovering over his gun.

Before either could make a move Matt's familiar command of " **Hold it** " sounded from the doorway. As ordered, neither of them moved a muscle but neither backed down. "What's your name boy!"

Gil knew if pa found out what he had done, he was dead for sure. "None of your business. This is between me and her."

"Let me tell you something. There's not going to be any gun fight. Do you understand me?" he could feel the tension mounting, his normally deep voice managed to drop another octave as he shouted again, " I'm talking to both of you!"

Gil broke eye contact to look at Matt. Calleigh never moved or took her eyes from the straggly young man. "Calleigh! Go outside!"

"Did you see what he did!" Calleigh screamed, her blue eyes shooting daggers "Do you know what this will do to Cooper!"

"I saw it. I'll take care of it."

"Hey, wait a minute" Gil finally realized he had lost control over any choices here "No, I called her out. I don't want you. I want her!"

"You're not getting anybody. There's not going to be a gunfight today." Matt knew he was walking a thin line, more with Calleigh than the wannabe gunman. He knew she would take the boy before he could even pull his gun. It wasn't her physical safety in this case that worried him. "Calleigh! Outside!" With every fiber of her being, she did not want to move but the love and respect that she had for her dad over rode the hate for this stranger. Slowly, she turned from Gil and started for the doors.

"NO! You can't stop me Marshall. I'll just follow her and get her later." he stopped ranting for a second "Next time I'll skin that boy."

Matt charged across the room and before Gil knew what was happening a fist caught the side of his face and he found himself laying on the floor. Another punch hit him in the face. And another. And another. Finally, in the distance he heard people yelling stop and the pummeling ceased.

Thad and Newly had managed to stop Matt from killing the boy. Calleigh watched, momentarily distracted from her purpose here. She watched Matt shrug the two men off of him like rag dolls and pull himself erect. His face like stone as he struggled to get control of his rage. "Get him out of here. Lock him up." He started to leave and suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Calleigh saw movement behind him. In that split second, she saw Gil draw his gun making Matts back his target.

"Matt!" In the time it took to shout the single word, she fired and so did Matt. Gil Regis fell dead. One shot, dead center in the forehead, the other pierced his heart. Thad and Newly looked at the dead man, then the Marshall and then the girl.

"He was going to shoot you in the back." her eyes were still fixed on the gun in the dead mans hand. Matt slid his gun back in the scabbard and walked over to his daughter. She was being bombarded by too many memories. It was as though she could see herself laying on that same spot years before. Not to mention her numerous memories of Matt being shot over the years.

"But he didn't. And we're both all right." he wanted to hold his little girl. To protect her from every bad thing that was ever going to happen. Instead, he hugged her, kissed her cheek and stepped aside for the man that held her heart. Newly nodded his appreciation and took his wife home.

"Does anyone know his name?" Thad looked around the room but no one seemed to know or even care. What he had done to Cooper and why was already common knowledge to everyone in town due to his own bragging. It came as no surprise to anyone that his life ended this way. Even though she seldom wore her guns in public, everyone in Dodge knew of Calleighs proficiency. They were all a little surprised by the strangers determination to call her out like he did. It was - possible - that he was faster but not probable. Thad shook his head sadly as he stared at the dead man. His pity not for the man but for Cooper. He remembered how excited Cooper was yesterday when he won the ribbon. And how worried he was about hurting Cotton Balls feelings by locking him up in jail.

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Festus cleaned up the remains and buried them far away from the house. He scattered the straw around the killing spot to absorb the blood and then swept it away repeating it several times until the ground no longer held evidence of the crime.

When he turned around, he was almost startled to find Calleigh standing in the doorway She stepped into the barn and looked around. "You did a good job." they both did a final inspection and headed back to the house.

"Is he dead?" Calleigh gave him a silent nod "Anybody knowd his name?" Again, she responded with a silent shake of her head. "The book agin."

Now she was forced to speak, "I'm sorry I was so flippant in the beginning, I didn't think some cheap paperback book would lead to this much chaos."

Matt returned to the ranch shortly after Calleigh. He saw her with Festus coming out of the barn as he headed toward the house. He stopped by the pump and ran cold water over his head to try and shock his system from the surreal scene he had witnessed. He shook the water from his face and felt a towel being slipped into his hand. After wiping his eyes with the towel he found Kitty to be his benefactor. She also held a fresh cup of coffee which she promptly handed to him. 'What are we going to tell him?"

"Just that Cotton Ball must have gotten sick during the night and passed away." he looked at the others for approval. "He's going to be broken hearted but not traumatized and I figure that's the best we can hope for." he looked at this daughter. "He's probably going to have questions for you and Doc about why she got sick."

"Do you have a box you can put something kinda heavy in and tack shut." Kittys voice was faint "He's going to want a funeral for his lamb." she leaned back against the counter "I'll get that picture the man took at the fair of him and Cotton Ball with the ribbon. Jonas can special order a silver frame for it." As of yet, she hadn't asked but in her heart she knew the answer. "Is the man dead?"

"Yes." Neither Kitty nor Festus pushed for details. Each knew the story would be told when the big man or his little girl were ready to talk. He was dead, they were alive. That's all that mattered.

It was amazing how quiet the outdoors can be. No one made a sound and each of them stared absently at the ground. Despite the deafening silence, no one heard the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs and coming to rest at the back door.

"Momma? Is something wrong?" Cooper stood in the doorway, bare footed , clad in his pajamas bottoms. Four of the strongest people in Dodge city were just brought to their knees by a five year old boy.

Matt stepped forward and picked the boy up, he walked back to the bench by the table and settled down with Cooper on his lap. "Coop, I have something bad to tell you." he paused dreading the next words " Cotton Ball got sick during the night and...she died" The little boy stared at his dad and then slowly looked from one face to the next.

"She died? But she was all right last night." he looked up at his daddy "Did I do something wrong?"

Kitty and Calleigh knelt down beside the boy. "No, baby. She just got sick."

His lower lip began to quiver and he turned burying his face in Matts chest. The tears came in waves. Matt held the boy tight, feeling his own heart breaking. Through the tears and muffled speech, he finally grasped the question Cooper was trying to ask him. "No, son, you're not a baby to cry. Cotton Ball was part of this family and you should cry for her." They all stood silent for a long time allowing the boy his time to grieve. When he was finally able to talk, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and just as Kitty predicted asked if they were going to bury his pet. Matt stood up and handed the boy to his mother.

"Newly and I will get her ready. We'll make a special box just for her." he motioned to Newly and the two of them went off toward the barn.

Cooper clung to Kitty with his arms wrapped tight around her neck. He began to cry again, this time softly but the tears flowed just as heavy. She rocked him back and forth, comforting him with words and gentle touches.

She thought about getting him dressed but gave it up when she realized he would probably sleep after they showed Cotton Ball the proper respect. All this crying would undoubtedly wear the child out.

Cooper pulled away from Kitty long enough to ask a question, "Where is Poppy?"

Calleigh looked up at Kitty, as she stroked the boys head. "I'll go get him honey. I won't be gone but a minute." He laid his head back down and let the tears continue.

After a time, Matt and Newly returned from the barn. They had made a nice wooden box and a wooden marker with the lambs name carved into it. And Calleigh, true to her word also returned in record time with Doc in tow. There was a small private cemetery on the property and Cotton Ball was given a place of honor. Even Hadley behaved better than usual. Obviously, she was too small to know what was happening but she did know that her brother was upset and his crying frightened her.


	12. Chapter 12

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 12**

Cutty had to get away from the ranch to go see his dad. He heard the news about the man challenging Calleigh O'Brian to a gunfight. Before he even got the details, he knew it was Gil. He was glad she hadn't been killed. He knew that would have broke Miss Kittys heart as well as the others. He wished he could feel bad that his brother was dead but the truth was he felt relieved.

When he heard about what he had done to get her to come after him, he was almost sick. Remembering how excited the little Dillon boy was at the fair and how much he loved that little lamb. Cutty felt disgusted, like his family was a sickness that was infecting the Dillons. It was going to destroy them just by touching them. In the mean time, he was going to have to tell pa that Gil was dead. 

Lurey was laying out in the grass, propped up against a cottonwood tree with a bottle of whiskey. It was a cool day and he was dozing off and on. He heard the sound of a horse and opened one eye long enough to see Cutty coming toward the house. He had expected it to be Gil because he hadn't seen him all day. He was going to have to beat that boy, he was starting to act like he could do his own thinking. The more he thought about it, the madder he was getting. He sat up and took another drink as he waited for Cutty to get down off the horse.

"Pa, I got bad news." he kept some distance between them because he never knew how his pa was going to react. "Gil got himself killed. Shot."

"He what!" Lurey didn't get to his feet but he did push himself more upright against the tree. "How!?"

"He called that red haired girl out. She shot him dead. Well, her and her pa, they both shot him." Deep in his heart, he hoped that this would kill pa's plan but he knew that wouldn't be true. He wondered if there would be even one word of grief for his son.

"Damned fool boy!" Now he was on his feet. Pacing back and forth, so mad Cutty expected to see steam coming out of his ears. "He ruined the plan. Stupid kid!" he polished off the bottle and threw it across the yard. "Harp! Harp! Damn it where the hell is that idiot boy."

"Pa, are we leaving? Do you want to go back home?"

Lurey covered the distance between him and the boy before Cutty could react. He felt himself flying backwards without even seeing his pa's hand coming at him. When he looked up, he saw Harp coming out of the house. The bigger boy, stared down at his brother, not really even curious as to what had happened. As long as it wasn't him, he didn't care.

"Harp, you're brothers dead." Lurey finished rolling a cigarette and struck a match to get it lit. " We need to get this plan going before another one of you gets killed." he stopped moving about and stood rocking back an forth on his heels. There wasn't steam coming out of his ears as Cutty had feared earlier but he did set a series of smoke rings loose as he puffed furiously on his cigarette. "You say the older woman is nice?"

Cutty swallowed hard, afraid to answer but more afraid not to. "Yeah, she treated me good."

"Hmm, I watched her at that fair with those kids...and you" he added that last part quickly. "You got your ma's pretty face and she's got sympathy for ya. Women like to take care of pretty boys like you.

The boy licked his lips and looked at Harp. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. "I guess. But she don't have nothing to do with those books pa. She don't shoot guns at all."

"Stupid fool. I know that. But I'll bet she would come out here with you if you told her some story. Like you found someone hurt or something."

Cutty was hesitant to ask but clearly not following his pa's thinking. "Why would you want her out here?"

Lurey was too intent on his idea to be mad at Cuttys question. "I'm thinking why should we have to risk twice getting shot. We need to have the marshal and his kid draw on each other and then we only have to kill one of em. That big guy, he seemed pretty taken with his wife."

Despite Lureys opinion of his youngest sons intellect, Cutty knew where his plan was leading. Harp on the other hand was lost.

"Pa if they got guns won't they shoot us instead of each other?" he maintained his distance just in case.

'Harp!" Lurey blew out an irritating breath but for once, he actually used restraint. Only because he couldn't afford to lose another son before completing his plan. He started to explain, speaking slowly so that maybe his idiot son could understand. "That's why we get the woman first. We'll hold a gun on her to make them shoot at each other. Once we got the woman, we can use her to get the other two out here."

"Why can't we just shoot em in the back pa. Then we know we won't get shot."

Lurey actually laughed. "Ordinarily I would agree with you but if their bullet holes are in the back, we don't get credit for out drawing them." Harp nodded his head, fully accepting his pa's logic. "Cutty, you go on back to town. Bring that woman out tomorrow when the suns high. We'll be waiting for you."

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk**

Kitty stood beside the bed while Calleigh held a hand to the boys forehead. "He's warm. Maybe a little temp but I think it's just exhaustion." she leaned down not as a professional but as a big sister and kissed his brow. "He just cried himself out. Poor baby. We have been very fortunate that he's never had a loss before. I was worried that Ranger would be the first. He's getting older and I noticed he's pretty stiff when he first gets up. But not Cotton Ball." she let her fingers play in the curls "I'm glad we had the service for her. Coop needed it for closure."

Kitty watched the boy sleep "Thanks for checking him. I was just a little worried that he had picked up a bug or something. He's been asleep ever since we got back from Cotton Balls service."

"It's good for him to sleep. I'm just glad he didn't see..." Calleigh looked up at Kitty. Both of them imagining the horror Cooper would have incurred had he found his pet lamb mutilated. "We should be grateful."

Kitty stood up and the two of them quietly backed out of the room. Calleigh followed her down the stairs and back into the kitchen. She waited til Kitty poured two cups of coffee and carried them both over to the table.

"I certainly am grateful." Kitty hadn't forgotten Calleighs remark. She took a sip of her coffee and nodded toward the girls holster. "Why are you wearing a gun?"

"Matt and Newlys idea. Just until things get back to normal."

"Hmm" Kitty didn't like it but she had to agree with it. "Matt wants me to carry that little derringer. I hope that guns don't have to be such a big part of Coopers life too. He is just so different from you and Matt."

Calleigh offered a smile and a faint laugh. "You mean he's sweet."

"I didn't mean that at all. Cooper is quiet and ...sensitive." 

"Oh, I get it, he only _**looks**_ like Matt." She left the table in search of something to go with the coffee. "Any of those cookies left?" She had checked the cookie jar first and was now looking at the stockpile canister. "You keep moving your stockpile, do the kids find it that fast?"

"No _**they**_ don't." she took the canister handed the girl two cookies and put it back on the top shelf "but then I don't hide it from them, I hide it from you and Matt. The kids know better than to steal cookies."

"And just for the record, Matt can be very sensitive." for a moment her mind drifted to that night in the hospital when they grieved together the loss of their baby. "Both of you can be very sensitive when situations call for it but you balance it with a practical side. With Cooper, it's just a part of his make-up.

"Hey, it's all right. I know what you mean. We're not heathens but we don't feel as deeply as he does. I know that." she toyed with the cookie breaking small pieces off to eat. "He gets that from you. I heard stories from Poppy about you. Feeding Crowbait Bob for years, giving monthly donations to Emma Grundy for the orphans, and the money you used to give to those down on their luck cowboys. That's why you kept your hand in the Long Branch, so you can help those girls." she paused to take a drink and peered over the rim of cup. "Always fighting lost causes and taking in every stray that comes along."

"Now, we're talking about Cutty aren't we." in a moment of weakness, Kitty took one more cookie from the canister and laid it down beside Calleighs cup. "He seems like a good kid."

Calleigh sighed and snatched up the cookie, "Maybe he is but somebody beat the tar out him and from the looks of the scarring it's been going on for a while. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, he mentioned that his mother had died but he hasn't said anything about his dad or any other family." Calleigh suddenly motioned to Kitty to look toward the back door. When she turned around she was surprised to see the young man in question at her door. "Cutty. What are you doing here?" Kitty offered a friendly smile and opened the back door as an offer to come inside.

He stepped into the room with his hat in his hand. "I just came by to see how the boy was. I heard what happened and I'm real sorry. I know how excited the little guy was over winning that ribbon." when he was anxious, he always talked too fast and today the words were tumbling out one top of the other. He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Would you like a cookie and a glass of lemonade, Cutty?"

Her sudden generosity surprised both Calleigh and the boy. Cutty was embarrassed by the annoyed expression on the red haired girls face and knew she did not want him eating cookies in her mothers kitchen. Before he could refuse the offer, Kitty took the choice out of his hands. "Calleigh, sweetheart, get Cutty a glass of lemonade. And get that canister of cookies out of the cabinet. Cutty have a seat."

Calleigh forced a smile and did as she was asked. Knowing the repercussions that would come if she were not a polite hostess, she maintained a pleasant manner to the guest. "How did you hear about the...problem?"

"Some of the guys in the bunkhouse were talking." he fumbled nervously breaking off a piece of the cookie "They are really fond of your boy, Miss Kitty."

"We have a bunch of good men. Festus is a good judge of character when it comes to hiring. Are you happy working here?"

"Oh, yes ma'am."

"Have you ever worked on a ranch before?" Calleigh nibbled on her cookie, accepting a quick shake of his head in answer to her question. "Raised on a farm?" again she received a silent answer. "Where did you grow up?"

Kitty felt as though she were in a state of deja-vu as she watched the young man struggle to avoid her questions the same way Calleigh had avoided Matts so many years ago. Her memories must have been broadcast on her face because she realized Calleigh had stopped talking and was staring at her. Whether she knew what Kitty was thinking or maybe her own memories suddenly surfaced what ever the reason, a gentle smile washed across her face and took with it the hostility she had felt.

"Kitty is a good judge of character too" Calleigh said, her tone no longer holding any accusations "and she seems to think you're worth the trouble of getting to know. It was nice of you to think of Cooper."

Cutty relaxed a little and actually took a drink of his lemonade. "I never had a pet myself but I always wanted one. After my ma died, we moved around too much for anything like that." His attention along with both women was drawn to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Calleigh was the first to rise, "Sounds like Miss Hadley has awaken. You two stay put, I'll get the little princess."

Even though Calleigh had actually begun to be nice to him, he was glad to have a moment alone with Miss Kitty. He knew the plan. He was supposed to lure her out to their shanty but Cutty knew he couldn't do that. Aside from his mother, she's the first person to ever be nice to him. She was the first but everyone at the Lady K had been very kind to him. They gave him food, shelter, even some clothes. They invited him into their home to eat and let him share the day at the fair with them. Even Miss Calleigh had shown him respect when she doctored him up but didn't press him about his scars. Cutty figured she was standoffish because she was very protective of her family and he understood that. If he was her he would be protective of these people too. But he wasn't her and the closest he could come to protecting them was to leave.

With just Harp to help him, maybe pa would forget about this stupid idea. He even thought about telling the marshal but he was still too afraid for that. If he just ran off Harp and pa wouldn't waste their time looking for him but if he turned on them, they would hunt him down for sure. "I wanted to talk to you Miss Kitty. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me but I'm going to have to be leaving."

His announcement caught Kitty off guard. "Cutty, is something wrong? Has someone here done something..."

"No ma'am. Everyone has been so kind to me but I have something I have to do. I really am grateful for all you've done and the kindness you have shown me." Cutty rose slowly from the chair. More than anything in the world he wanted to stay here with these people. He wanted to sit back down and eat cookies and drink lemonade. He wanted to talk to them, laugh with them as they sat around the table at mealtime. He wanted to go out in the yard with the little boy and play and maybe wrestle like brothers do. All these thoughts raced through his mind in those few seconds it took for him to stand.

Kitty stood up and reached out, laying her hand on his arm. "Cutty are you sure you want to leave. What ever is bothering you, I'm sure we can work it out."

The young man produced a sheepish smile, "No, ma'am. I really do have to go. I appreciate everything." he felt the hand on his arm gradually slip away. "Please tell everybody good bye for me and tell Festus thank you for trying to teach me a few things." He knew if he didn't leave right this second he would chicken out. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Just as he went out the back door, Calleigh entered the room from the hall. Hadley yawned and leaned her head on her sisters shoulder. She was awake enough not to want to be in her crib but not quite awake enough to want to give up the comfort of Calleighs arms.

"Did Cutty leave?" Calleigh, stroked the little girls back, enjoying the small arms wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, he's leaving for good. He said there was someplace he had to be but, I got the feeling he really did not want to leave us. That boy is running from some thing or some one." she picked up the empty glass and wiped the crumbs from the table. "I hope he's all right."

Calleigh sat back down in the chair she vacated earlier. She settled Hadley comfortably on her lap and proceeded to gently rock back and forth. The baby didn't put up much of fight as her lids drooped, raising a couple of times before closing all the way. "Guess she wasn't as ready to get up as she thought." Calleigh whispered. "Don't worry about him, Kitty. He's young, he'll get along fine."

"Why did you suddenly decide to be nice to him?" She refilled the two cups of coffee and sat back down.

"Same as you." she looked over the curly red head beneath her chin "I saw the look on your face. You were thinking it too. Me being on the other end of those questions. He's not going to be as fortunate as I was but that doesn't mean he won't be all right. You can't save everyone, Kitty."

 **mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmmk**

Cutty had no way of knowing that Lurey and Harp were hiding back a ways from the ranch watching him ride away. He was making two mistakes. First, he wasn't bringing the Dillon woman back home and second, he was riding off in the wrong direction. Despite Lureys brand of fathering with an iron fist, he suspected that his youngest son had not been completely broken. Apparently, he did have a little more endurance than his mother.

"He's running off, pa, just like you said. Are we going after him?"

"Not right now, we'll deal with him later." Lurey pulled his attention from the runaway boy to the only remaining one. "Now Harp, I have a real important job for you." he cupped Harps cheek in his hand and forced his face down, to maintain eye contact. It took all of his determination not to strike the idiot but he knew if he frightened him he would run off and hide. "This is what I need you to do. I want you to go to the ranch house" Lurey pointed to the house Cutty had rode away from "That house. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, pa. But what am I going to the house for?"

"Do you remember the woman at the fair? The one that Cutty was with.?"

"Oh, oh yeah" Harp was suddenly excited "The one with the sheep. The little boy and the, and the sheep."

"Yes, the sheep. But we're talking about the woman right now, Harp. Do you remember her?"

"uh,huh. She had that red hair like in the book."

Lurey realized he might have a problem. Both women had the red hair and he wasn't sure that Harp could distinguish between the two. Age didn't mean much to the addle headed boy. All he could do was hope for the best. "Here's what I want you to do. You wait here until I get clean out of sight. Now, when you can't see me anymore, you ride up to that house and you tell that lady that Cutty has been in a accident and is asking for her. Then have her follow you back home." he watched the young mans face searching for some understanding of what he had just been told. Much to his surprise, Harp repeated back to him a fairly accurate version of his pa's plan.

"I tell the red haired lady with the sheep that Cutty is hurt and she needs to come."

"Why, Harp that's very good. Then you just bring her back to the house and I'll be there waiting for you."

"Ok, how did Cutty get hurt?"

Lurey started to pull his horse around to leave when he heard Harps question. "What?"

"What do I tell them happened to Cutty?"

"Uh, he fell off his horse. A snake spooked his horse and you drug him in the shanty."

"Ok, pa. I can do this." the oversized man child settled back on his horse and watched his pa ride away. Just like he was told, he waited until he couldn't see him anymore and then started for the ranch.


	13. Chapter 13

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 13**

Doc pulled up to the front of the house and climbed out of his buggy. He slowly ascended the few steps of the porch and walked into the foyer. From there, he heard female voices and followed that trail into the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway for a moment just listening and watching. Doc swiped at his mustache and a smile appeared. Twenty years ago, when he watched the giant young marshal and the gorgeous young red head collide, he had no idea what the next two decades would bring. Now, here, sitting around the kitchen table were all three red heads that made his golden years complete. And somewhere in this house was an added bonus, a miniature version of the giant man.

Ten years ago, he would have gathered with Matt, Festus and Newly at the Long Branch for coffee in the morning. These days, it's the kitchen table at the Lady K." he sauntered up to the table so quietly it caused the girls to jump. "If you hadn't been gossiping like two old hens you would have heard me."

Kitty cast a weary look at Calleigh as she got up to get a cup for Doc. "Now, how do you know that we weren't solving the worlds problems." she sat his cup down and proceeded to fill it with the steaming coffee.

She watched him blow the steam from his cup to cool it down. Kitty had mastered the art of making a great cup of coffee but she sometimes felt that Doc missed bitching about Festus's nasty black liquid. "How is Gilda Stark?"

"She's doing fine. Pulled some muscles in her back. I keep telling her, she's getting too old to be doing all that heavy labor round that farm but she won't listen. That scrawny husband of hers won't lift a finger to help."

Again he swiped at his mustache, irritated by the old mans laziness. Doc along with the rest of the men had gone back to work after Cotton Balls service while Kitty and Calleigh had come home with the kids. He looked at the sleeping child on Calleighs shoulder. "Where's Cooper?"

"Asleep." Calleigh pushed her cup out for a refill "He's exhausted, too much drama for such a little guy."

"I just can't believe somebody would do that to an innocent animal. Did you ever get a name for him?"

"No. Nobody knew him and he didn't have anything on him to tell us who he was or where he came from. All he had was that stupid book. Two deaths in a week, both from that book." Calleigh pulled herself to her feet "Can you take her Poppy. I've had too much coffee, need to get rid of some."

"Sure, give me that little moppet." he held out his hands as Calleigh gently lowered the baby into his arms

Kitty was making another pot of coffee when she heard someone at the front door. "We expecting anyone?" Both heads were shaking no in response. They walked together as far as the hall and then Kitty proceeded to the front door while Calleigh headed to the back of the hall.

As she neared the door, she saw a shaggy looking stranger. A husky young man, maybe twenty years old. His clothes were dirty and shabby and it appeared he had not had a bath in quite some time. Underneath the dirt, there was obvious bruising and a cut on his cheek As she reached for the handle, Kitty could tell he was saying something but it appeared as though he were talking to himself.

"Can I help you?"

"I have to tell you that Cutty has been hurt. He asked you come help him." he bobbed his head having completed his mission and then turned to leave. "Let's go."

"Wait. Where is he?"

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait a minute-"

"Kitty? Who is it?" Calleigh walked up behind Kitty and stared at the man on the porch. "What does he want?"

"Cutty is hurt. He asked you to come." he repeated the words like a mantra. He motioned with his hand for her to follow.

The women looked at each other. "You're not going off with this guy alone." Calleigh said as she turned her attention to the man pacing around on the porch. "I'll go with you."

Kitty looked back at the younger woman "I don't think that's what they meant by not going alone." Calleigh cocked her head to one side and lowered her brow in a take it or leave it scowl. "Ok," Kitty accepted her only option "we need to go."

I'll tell Poppy what's going on and bring your horse around."

Sooner than Kitty had expected, Calleigh came leading M'Lady from the barn. She handed Kitty the reigns and walked over to mount Belle. The man looked at the two red headed women with great confusion. Pa didn't tell him to bring two women back. His dull gray eyes bounced from one face to the other.

"Well?" Calleigh was already agitated by this whole situation. "Are we going or what?"

Harp backed away from them and looked over at his horse. For a split second, he thought about just getting on his horse and riding away. Unlike Cutty, Harp didn't have the mental capacity to function on his own. Good, bad or otherwise, the only life he knew was with Lurey Regis. He would take both of them and hope for the best.

"This way." he said as he climbed up on his horse.

Everything felt wrong about this but if the boy was hurt, Kitty had to help him. And if she was bound and determined to go then Calleigh would have to follow. It seemed like it was always a chain reaction when hearts were linked together.

"What's your name?" Kitty moved up enough to see the young mans face but still held back enough to be safe. She waited but the boy didn't respond "Are you related to Cutty?" This question seemed to confuse him more than irritate him.

"Why'd you ask me that?"

Kitty smiled, trying to set him at ease, "You came to get help for him, I just thought maybe you were related or at least friends."

"I don't know em. I just found him hurt. We gotta hurry and get there." he kicked his horse to go faster and get away from her questions. After a few miles, he slowed down, and pointed to shanty just past a row of cottonwood trees,. "I drugged him there. He was hurt."

Calleigh reined Belle in and motioned for Kitty to do the same. "This is as far as we go."

"But, he's in there."

Calleighs fingers rested lightly against on the handle of her gun. "No, Kitty, let's go."

Before she could pull the reins to retreat, she heard the racking of a shotgun from behind the tree and a voice soon followed. "Before you go for that gun, and I hear your lightning fast, just know two things. One, I got this shotgun pointed right at you. Two, I'm pretty well hid behind this tree so unless you can shoot through a couple of feet of wood, ...well I think I won this one. Why don't you just move your hand clear away from that gun." Without moving her head, Calleigh cast a glance a Kitty, slowly she raised her hands. "Harp, get rid of her gun."

Harp quickly followed pa's instructions. He was happy and relieved that he wasn't in trouble for bringing the extra red head. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Why don't you ladies climb down off those horses." He motioned with the shotgun to make his point and they followed his instructions. Lurey moved closer and made a move as though he were going to strike the boy with the shotgun. "Don't just stand there, tie them horses up." Harp flinched but the hit didn't come. He took the reigns of their horses and led them down to the shanty. "Harp." he called the boy back "After you tie up the horses, you go on in to Dodge and get the marshal. You tell him we have his wife and daughter. Tell him if he brings anyone with him, we'll kill them both. Understand?" Harp bobbed his head but remained silent. "Ok, finish up here and get going." Done with the boy he turned his attention and the shotgun back onto the women "Now, let's just head on down to the house."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Naturally, Kitty was scared but she was also angry. It wasn't just her that was in danger , but her child as well and she was determined not to lose another one.

Lurey pointed the shotgun toward the corner of the dirty room. "Get over there and sit down."

They complied with his instructions and settled down on the dirty floor. Both women took in their surroundings with a keen eye. Each searching for some weakness, some way of escape. Kitty began to take inventory of the room. It was barren of furniture even the velvet chair had been left behind. Some grungy blanket lay in the other corner, obviously where they had been sleeping. The only useful thing in the room was a battered and misshaped coffee pot on the stove. Sitting next to a single chipped ironstone cup on the cabinet was a rusted tin. The emblem, barely legible was a brand of coffee no longer sold around here.

She remembered the way this boy flinched when his father came near. Now she saw the bruising and cuts on his face and thought about the beatings that Cutty had endured, Wasn't much of a reach to know that Cutty was his son as well. Providing for his family wasn't a high priority either. Maybe that could work to her advantage.

"Now about those questions. You, "he pointed to Kitty "are my Judas goat. You are the one thing that both of these people will fight to protect." he snatched up the book from the floor "I read about both of them in this book."

Calleigh felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. "That damned book." she looked at Kitty in disbelief. "Are you wanting to draw against me?"

"No. I want you to draw against the marshal. Then I will simply shoot the winner." Lurey flashed a smile that was bereft of any genuine happiness. In place of any joy it held an evil connotation. "Once I've beaten you both, my reputation will get me respect and I'll be able to just take anything I want. People will be too scared to stop me."

"Why don't you just shoot us both?" Calleigh drawled, her words dripping with sarcasm

He continued to keep the shotgun pointed at them. "To be honest, I want to see who the fastest really is."

Kittys sudden burst of laughter ripped through the room leaving shock and confusion in its path. Wide eyes and open mouths claimed both Lurey and Calleigh. Although his expression was still one of surprise, his tone only exhibited anger "What the hell is wrong with you!"

She pulled her laughter under control and actually assumed a relieved demeanor. "I hate to spoil your plan but that bitch is not my kid. She could care less whether I live or die!"

Lureys face was absolutely enveloped in a deadly scowl. Out of habit, he let loose and the back of his hand slapped across her face. "What the hell are you talking about!"

Calleigh bit her lip to maintain silence. Kitty took a breath to shake off the effects of the blow. She licked the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Didn't you read the book! She was raised in a whore house - I didn't raise her!"

He had read the book and it did allude to the fact that she grew up in a bordello. Lureys wimpy gray eyes scanned the features of both women. "No, she looks just like you."

"No" Kitty corrected indignantly "She looks like her whore of mother. Do you think I'm the only one in the world that has red hair! I married the marshal for the same reason you're wanting to kill him." Kitty took on a hateful look that Calleigh had never seen. "I wanted his money and the respect of being Mrs. Matt Dillon. I sure never wanted that kid!"

Again, he studied the two women. She didn't really look old enough to have a daughter that old. He seen her with the two smaller children. Quite an age difference between the kids. "So why are you telling me this? Maybe you don't mean anything to her but you do to him."

"You may get what you want when this is over but wouldn't you like to start out with money as well?" she could tell she had his attention. "Did you notice the Long Branch and the Prairie Rose?"

"The bar and ..."he had to search his memory for a moment "Oh, that fancy restaurant."

"He owns both of those. Plus a horse ranch and a cattle ranch." now she paused for effect "if he dies...and she dies...it's all mine. I would not be adverse to sharing some just to be rid of the both of them."

Kitty chose this time to pull Calleigh into her plan. "And I'm sick to death of watching your dad cater to your every whim. Your nothing but a spoiled, greedy little brat." Without warning or provocation, she suddenly lunged toward the girl. Blows began, accompanied by cursing as the two commenced to roll around on the dirty wood planks until Lurey kicked them apart. Calleigh crawled back into the corner and Kitty leaned against the wall, both of them panting heavily, both eyeing the other with revulsion.

"I don't want no partner." he shouted, slightly stunned by the cat fight

Again, Kitty found herself wiping blood from her face. "I don't want to be your partner. I just want him and her dead so I can have the money. I'm willing to pay you for what you're going to do anyway!"

Lurey leaned back against the door jam. He didn't like women except to use them for pleasure but he was impressed with this ones ballsy attitude. She was a looker too. IF he decided to taker her up on her offer and IF she paid him like she said, then he might just do her ...before killing her. "So, how does this plan of yours work. How do I know you'll pay the money?"

"You're bigger, stronger and you've got the gun. We can go to the bank together after this is all over."

Lurey rested back against the door. This idea might deserve some consideration.


	14. Chapter 14

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 14**

Matt was going through the wanted posters again, still looking for some clue as to the identity of the gunman at the Long Branch. How many more copies of that book was out there? He thought for sure they had all been destroyed by now. It had been a decade.

He was startled when he looked up to find Cutty standing in his office. "Hello, son. What are you doing here?"

Cutty took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. "I need to talk to you Marshall." he shuffled his feet nervously "That man that was shot at the Long Branch - he was my brother."

Matt threw the posters on the desk and gave the boy his full attention. Cutty began to disclose his pa's ludicrous plan. "He wants to be famous and if he kills you and Miss Calleigh, he figures he'll get it."

"Why did your brother call my daughter out? Was that part of the plan?"

"No, Gil thought if he could do it by himself it would impress pa. It wouldn't have. He hates all of us, my brothers just couldn't see it or didn't care. They're as bad as he is."

Matt got up and walked around, taking a seat on the corner of his desk. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was going to just runaway but then I couldn't get that day out of my mind."

"What day?"

"When you're wife asked me to have supper with you. I've never seen a real family before and she was so kind to me, made me feel welcome. And then she let me tag along at the fair." He stopped and offered a helpless shrug "I never had anything like that. You're a very lucky man Marshall Dillon, you have a great family."

This slip of a boy, not even old enough to shave humbled the Marshall of Dodge City. "Believe me, I do know that son. And I am grateful every day. Do you know where your father is?"

"Yeah, I'll take you out there. It's down Riverbend road out past those cottonwood trees by Tinders Creek. He's gonna be mad cause by now he knows I'm not bringing Miss Kitty out there."

"Thank you Cutty. Kitty and I will be forever in you gratitude for this." he placed a big hand on the boys slender shoulder and open the office door. They stepped out onto the boardwalk together and then Matt took a step back. "I need to leave a note for my deputy, I'll be right back."

Cutty was standing between Buck and his own horse ready to climb on. At the same instance that Matt stepped back out of the office door, Harp came around the corner of the building, gun drawn.

"Marshall, you have to come with me. We have ...we have" he paused for a moment, trying to recall the rest of the message. "we have your wife and kid" he rushed through the last part before forgetting again.

Matt sized up the situation, taking in the gun and the boy. Neither seemed very stable. "Harp, are saying you have my family now?"

Fear gripped the bigger boy. How did he know his name? Pa was going to be mad, this wasn't part of his plan. "You know my name!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you," he held up his hands defensively "I just want to go to my family."

"NO! NO!" he began to back away "This is wrong. Pa is going to beat me!" the gun began to shake in his hand and then he heard a familiar voice when Cutty stepped out from between the horses.

"Harp, don't be scared. The marshal won't hurt you."

The dim-witted boy was terrified at the thought of Lurey beating him again. The only way he knew to stop this was to kill the marshal himself. Ironically, Cutty saw the same thing in his brothers eyes. At the very instant Harp pulled the trigger, Cutty had thrown himself in front of Dillon.

Matt returned fire and Harp fell simultaneously with Cutty. The shot brought Thad running toward the office. "That one's dead." Matt cried nodding toward Harp "Take Cutty up to Docs office."

"He's not here, I figured he was at your house. I'll get Calleigh."

"No, Calleighs not available either. I'll explain later. Get Newly and send someone after Doc." he leaned down to the boy "Cutty, you're going to be all right. Just hang on, "

The boy struggled for a breath, "Tell Miss Kitty..."

"No, you'll tell her yourself. Take care of him, Thad" Matt had no choice but to leave the boy to go after his family.

 **Dodgedodgedodgedodgedodgedodgedodge**

Lurey considered Kittys proposition. She was talking about a lot of money. He could buy some fancy clothes and a really fancy gun. He would look the part of gunslinger. "So how do we kill these two?" he directed the shotgun away from her and leveled it at Calleigh.'

"You can't shoot her with that if you plan on saying you outgunned her. Where's your revolver?" Lurey stalled not wanting to answer her question. "You do have one?"

"I had to give it to the boy. He's bringing the marshal out here and he needed it." it was beginning to anger him that he was sounding foolish. "I sold his gun to buy whiskey." he used the shotgun again to give his ego a boost. "This will keep everyone in line til he gets back."

Kitty offered him a seductive smile. "Certainly keeps me in line." she edged a hair closer to him and leaned her back against the wall. "Got any of that whiskey left. I sure could use something to calm my nerves."

Lurey let his eyes travel up her body, "I don't know red, you seem pretty calm to me. So how long have you been with that lawman?"

"Too long." she fanned herself with one hand and used the other to brush her hair upward letting the air cool the back of her neck. "I get hot when I get scared."

"Maybe you need to unbutton that blouse to get some air. Let me see what the marshal gets to see." Rarely did he get to see a handsome woman like this. One with class.

Kitty didn't fool herself into thinking this man had any thoughts for her aside from getting money and possibly a little pleasure while he waited for his son to return. She knew he would kill her the first time she did something to upset him. But for now, she had piqued his interest. Not once during this whole conversation did she even look at Calleigh. Since the brawl with Kitty, she had kept her silence in the corner. Not moving, not speaking.

Slowly as seductively as possible without being overt, she began to pop the buttons one at a time. He licked his lips, obviously interested. When she had the blouse unfastened, she pulled the ribbons on her chemise and it fell open giving him a glimpse of smooth, white flesh. He wanted to reach over and push the material aside for a full view of her breast. Lurey cast a cautious glance to his other captive. He was happy to see that she still had not moved. Feeling content with his plan so far, he moved slightly just for a touch.

 **mattkittymattkittymattkittymattkittymattkitty**

Matt had followed Cuttys directions and could see the shanty. He was trying to decide how to go in without endangering his girls. Before he had a chance to look at his options he heard a shot come from inside the shack. He slid from Buck and with gun drawn kicked open the rotted wooden door and literally froze from what he found.

Kitty and Calleigh jumped at the sound of the door smashing to pieces. They stood hugging each other as shocked to see Matt as he was to see them. Laying behind them on the floor, was Lurey Regis. A single shot between the eyes.

"Are you two all right?" he still held his gun, still unsure of what was happening "Is he the only one here?"

Calleigh released a nervous laugh, "We're fine and yeah, he's the only one here?" she turned to Kitty "You were fantastic."

"You did pretty good yourself."

Matt hesitantly slipped his gun back in the scabbard. He walked over and hugged his daughter. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." she pulled back, observing the way his eyes connected with Kitty. With a loving smile, she stepped back and gave him permission, "Go." Calleigh knew that she and her siblings would always be loved and protected above all else, but it was the love shared between these two that gave the family its strength.

He stepped past her, curious as to why Kitty was trying to put her clothes back in order. And there was still blood on her lip. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I was trying to distract him."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this." he helped her finish buttoning the blouse and glanced again at the dead man.

Calleigh was coming in from outside. "That idiot. His dad told him to get rid of my gun and he threw it away." She strapped her holster back on and slid the gun back in place."

"What happened." Matt was still trying to piece together what had gone down here.

Calleighs adrenaline was running at high speed. "Let me." Kitty nodded, giving her permission "Your wife, had a derringer in the pocket of her dress."

Matt flashed a look of disbelief. "You told me you wanted me to carry it." she made it sound so simple.

"And you listened." he hugged her tighter, his tone incredulous

Kitty bit at her bottom lip, her eyes lifting slowly as she readied to confess. "To be honest, I..I probably wouldn't have but I have the babies to think of now. I mean, he came right up to our home to kill Cotton Ball. That's just too close."

Matt laughed as he grabbed her in a mighty hug. "Sweetheart, I don't care why you listened, I'm just glad you did."

Calleigh offered a sarcastic laugh as she continued. "Yeah, well, she was selling us both down the river. She wanted him to kill both of us so that she could get your money. She actually had him convinced that she married you for your money. That the bar, the restaurant, the ranch and everything all belonged to you. And she was going to split it with him."

"How did _**you**_ shoot him" he looked from Calleigh to Kitty "if _**you**_ had the gun."

Calleigh was almost giddy in her narrative, "She attacked me! Called me every foul name in the book AND slipped me the derringer while we were rolling around on this filthy floor. Kitty knew we would only have one shot at it." she leaned over, hugging the woman she loved most in this world "You were just incredible!" she pulled back slightly more subdued " I was beginning to think he was never going to lower that shotgun."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kitty turned, suddenly curious " Matt, how did you know where to find us?"

Kittys question brought him back to Cutty and the smile abandoned him, "We need to get back to town. Cutty came back to warn me and he stepped in front of me when his brother tried to kill me." 

"Is he all right."

"It looked pretty bad, we need to get going,"

Matt relinquished his hold of her as she climbed up on M'Lady. His eyes told her everything his heart felt.

 **Dodgecitydodgecitydodgecitydodgecitydodgecity**

The three of them rode harder than usual to get back to town. They tied up at Docs office and ran up the stairs with Kitty in the lead. "Doc, how is he?"

Doc swiped at his mustache and shook his head. "He's bleeding internally, I can't stop it."

Kitty felt a heaviness claim her heart. "Can I talk to him?"

"Honestly, I think the only reason he has hung on this long is to say good-bye to you,"

Kitty went into the side room where Cutty was resting. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. He opened his eyes, his voice was faint and forced. "You're all right." he sighed with satisfaction "And Miss Calleigh."

"She's fine too. Cutty you saved my family. I am indebted to you."

"You treated me like family, thank you even if it was only for a little while. It was nice to pretend,"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. You will be welcome at our house anytime."

His eyes took on a sparkle and the smile he seldom used appeared. "Really."

"Really, as soon as you feel like it, we'll move you out to the ranch to get well."

"Oh, thank you Miss Kitty. I can't believe I'll finally be a part of a family." Even in his weakened state he managed to exercise that smile one more time.

"You just rest." Kitty struggled not to cry. When she leaned forward to kiss his forehead she felt his lifeless hand slide from hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**In The Shadow of The Flame**

 **Chapter 15**

It was a lovely funeral and Cuthbert Regis was interred in the private cemetery at the Lady K ranch. He was laid beside Sam Noonan and across from Cotton Ball Dillon. Both beloved by the family. Kitty had laid out a fantastic spread and all the hands from both ranches came to pay their respects and spend some time sympathizing with friends and family. Cutty wasn't that well known so the stories were few but kind words many. After a while the crowd began to thin out until just the ragtag family remained.

Festus had the little ones in the yard giving piggy back rides and playing cowboy while Doc pulled wagons and gave hugs. "Our kids are lucky to have so many people that love them."

Matt looked at his wife, agreeing with her observation. He pulled her from the bench and encircled her in his arms. "They are. You made him happy, even if it was only for a short time." he brushed a light kiss to her lips "Kitty Russell Dillon you are without a doubt the most amazing person I have ever seen. The effect you have on people.." he kissed her again.

"Are you two at it again!" Calleigh uttered a weary sigh "You know you're not alone here. We can all see you."

Kitty turned around still in Matts arms with her head back against his chest. She loved to feel the vibration of his husky voice "How can we ever forget that you're here. By the way, why are you _always_ here?"

"I'm your first born. I am the one those little ones will look up to." She turned her back to them and watched Cooper and Hadley play. Calleigh released a heavy albeit sarcastic moan "It's a heavy load but someone has to guide them and teach them." 

Kitty looked up at Matt and they shared a thought. It was Matt that put that thought into words. "You know you're right. You're the one that will teach them."

She was glad she had her back to them so they couldn't see the cocky smirk she wore.

"Speaking of teaching them new things. That reminds me." he continued in a low, soothing tone "Kitty and I had a really nice visit with Red Mitchell at the County Fair. He apologized for not being able to come to the homecoming party from our Boston trip."

Together, he and Kitty stepped closer until they were directly behind the cocky little redhead. "And you know he told us the craziest story..."

Calleigh stiffened and her blood ran cold. The cocky smile evaporated and was replaced by excessively wide eyes and a very, very, very petrified expression.


End file.
